The Legend of Spyro: The Truth of Purple
by Slasher - The Celestial Moon
Summary: This is being rewritten under the title- The Legend of Spyro: The Truth of Purple Remake.
1. Prologue

The Legend of Spyro the Truth of Purple

Prologue

"You cannot defeat me .I am eternal" growled Malefor

He fired a huge purple black beam at Spyro and Cynder who retaliated with two smaller purple blasts. The attacks collided with a bang and shockwaves pulsed from where the three beams met.

"Just…hang…on" groaned Spyro.

Suddenly Malefor was blasted onto a large purple platform after his Darkness attack was overwhelmed by Spyro's Dragon Breath and Cynder's Darkness Breath. He rose quickly and was preparing to destroy the youngsters when five transparent purple dragons rose from the ground.

"What is this" growled Malefor

They attacked him and started to drag him down into the ground.

"NOOOOOO" he roared as he disappeared.

Cynder slowly limped towards Spyro

"Spyro I'm sorry I'm so sorry" she whispered sadly

Spyro comforted her "Don't be it's over now.

Cynder looked around at the burning core of the world before asking

"So this is it"

Ignitus' voice spoke inside Spyro's head. Spyro closed his eyes and listened.

"Spyro when a dragon dies he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on binding itself with nature offering hope for the future."

A look of sheer determination spread across the purple dragon's face.

"I know what I need to do, just get out of here Cynder," he commanded

"Spyro no you don't have to do anything let's just go" Cynder pleaded

"Where Cynder there'll be nothing left the world is breaking apart but I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."

Cynder's emerald eyes stared into Spyro's amethyst ones.

"Then I'm with you,"

Spyro turned his head away from the black dragoness and rose into the air. His body glowed bright purple and a transparent purple force field expanded from the young purple dragon

"I love you." Cynder whispered.

The purple field surrounded the entire world which (because the Destroyer had completed the Belt of Fire) was shattered. The separate slowly floated around in space. Fiery red magma was now visible so the Earth looked angry and evil (Probably what Malefor had wanted). Contained in the purple field the world started to piece itself together until it most of it was pure blue and looked untouched by the past events.

Sparx, Hunter, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer and other survivors emerged from the underground to look at a brand new peaceful age. A large regal looking dragon made of stars appeared in the purple sky of dawn.

Meanwhile in a large cave with an hourglass in the middle that glowed with blue light. The cave walls were lined with huge books of all colours and thicknesses. Some of the books were finished while some were just beginning. The books were records of the lives of dragons and were known as The Books of Time. A large ancient blue dragon with a large blue crystal pendant around his neck known only as the Chronicler was reading a book floating in front of him. The Chronicler looked up from the book.

"Be welcome friend I have long been expecting you. A new age is beginning: with each new age a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my duty for many millennia."

He turned his head to the side

"And now Ignitus," he said as a large orange fire dragon walked up beside him "I pass this honour to you."

"And what of Spyro?" asked Ignitus "Is he?"

"Hmm" answered the Chronicler "That is the question isn't it"

Another book floated in front of him as the book he had been reading floated back onto a shelf.

"You see each time a dragon dies a new page is added in this book. I've done my best but I can't seem to find any trace of Spyro."

The Chronicler glowed bright light blue then became a ball of white blue light before disappearing. Ignitus was transformed into a blue dragon with blue horns and the blue crystal pendant around his neck. The book of Dead Dragons floated in front of him.

"Well young dragon … Where might you be."

Spyro and Cynder flew across a lush green landscape dotted with cliffs and waterfalls. The sun was high in the sky, shining and glorious casting the midday light on the two young dragons. Spyro and Cynder stalled in the air and looked at each other. They weaved in between each other then sped away to the south.


	2. Alone with Cynder

Alone With Cynder

Pain burned through Spyro as he flew and intensified when he flapped his wings. Trying not to show this to Cynder he smiled but started to slow down so as to lessen the pain. Cynder noticed this and slowed down so she was flying next to the purple dragon.

"What's up" she asked her emerald eyes sparkling.

"Nothing," replied Spyro "I'm just thinking"

Cynder chuckled lightly "About what "

"Well are we alive or dead? Where are we? What happened? Is everyone OK? Is Malefor gone for good? Where is the Destroyer? Is the world back together properly?"

"Wow that is a lot of questions," acknowledged Cynder "That I don't know the answer to,"

They flew in silence for about an hour just thinking about whatever was on their minds. Spyro's body continued to protest against every movement and he wished he could land but the ground below just didn't feel safe. Cynder broke the silence.

"I wish Sparx was here."

Spyro almost fell out of the sky with shock.

"But… But you two are always annoying each other,"

Letting his guard down Spyro winced as a sharp pain slashed across his body. What disconcerted him was that no injuries were visible so the damage was probably internal

"Spyro what's wrong," asked Cynder worry etched over her features.

"Let's just say I didn't escape defeating Malefor and putting the world back together unscathed,"

"Well that proves one thing," smiled Cynder "We're alive."

Cynder growled in pain and clutched her side.

"I didn't get out unscathed either. Want to land."

They landed in a cave behind a waterfall and got soaked trying to get in the entrance. Spyro collapsed onto the ground gratefully, completely knackered. He waited for a minute before standing up again. Cynder had found some dry twigs and piled them together at the cave mouth but far enough away so the water didn't splash the fire. Spyro breathed a thin stream of fire onto the bundle and was surprised at how difficult it was. Soon a steady fire warmed and lit the cold dark cave. It was already very dark outside.

"I've never flown so far in my life," sighed Cynder "Even when I was evil."

She lay down on the floor and folded her delicate pink wings

" Me neither," breathed Spyro "I've not been flying as long as you though because I didn't know I could fly until Ignitus taught me about being a dragon."

Spyro was close to tears and his body started to shake with grief he coughed to try and stop crying however all that came out of that was a burst of flame that nearly roasted Cynder's side. She yelped in surprise but remained silent. Spyro lay down next to Cynder who comforted him. She hugged him with her wing and put her black paw over Spyro's purple one.

"Cynder what did you say just before I put the world back together?" Asked Spyro quietly "I thought you said something but I couldn't hear because of the noise."

Cynder took a moment to recall what she had actually said. Placing her mouth against Spyro's ear she whispered "I love you"

Spyro put his head against Cynder's chest and cried until he had no tears left. Cynder didn't mind even if her scales were getting wet because she had liked Ignitus too. After a few minutes Spyro moved his head away from Cynder and shook it a few times to dry it. Cynder got even wetter. A fresh wave of pain slid through Spyro's small body so he moved his paw from under Cynder's and placed it against his side. Cynder was worried that a lot of their injuries were probably internal and any bruising that might show a bone was broken or something similar were hidden due to their scales.. There was another reason they weren't visible but she didn't want to mention it, couldn't mention it. She voiced her concern to Spyro who raised his head from his paws and yawned.

"Well we can check ourselves over in the morning"

Cynder stretched her thin tired black form before succumbing to the soft fingers of sleep. The last thing she heard was Spyro crying softly. She whispered one word that hung on the wind "Ignitus." Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Spyro woke when a ray of sunlight shone in his face; he stirred and groaned before struggling wearily to his feet. Cynder was already up. Spyro nodded at her then limped over into a patch of light. He yawned once before chuckling.

"I could sleep for another fortnight,"

Cynder laughed at that and she was also glad Spyro was a bit happier than he had been last night

"Spyro I had a thought," stated Cynder "It'll be easier if we check each other over."

Spyro cocked his head "You check me first so I know what I'm looking for."

Cynder laughed before beginning to scan him for injuries muttering as she went. Spyro stayed completely still while she checked him, beforehand he had told her where he was tickly so Cynder was very careful at they parts on his body. She patted his body and made a mental note of where he winced then she asked him to move about and tell her if it hurt. Next she felt his bones to see if any were broken. Cynder stopped and told Spyro where she was tickly. As Spyro was inexperienced whereas Cynder had checked Gaul over many a time, Cynder ended up in fits of giggles. The inspection had taken Cynder twenty minutes but Spyro took two hours and Cynder was clutching her chest and struggling to breathe. It took ten minutes before she was able too speak coherently.

"Now what should we do Spyro."

Spyro didn't answer and turned to the mouth of the cave. Cynder repeated her question but Spyro still didn't answer he just kept staring out into the horizon. He uttered one word that chilled Cynder to her bone.

"Ignitus"

He growled deep in his chest and opened his mouth. The ground trembled as a huge purple blast of raw energy erupted from Spyro's open mouth. A shockwave blasted Cynder off her feet. Slowly Spyro closed his mouth and the energy beam dissipated. Power seemed to crackle around Spyro and purple sparks danced around his scales "Spyro can you help me up," Cynder asked quietly.

Heaving her upright was strangely easy for Spyro however that didn't bother Spyro. Cynder shook some dust off her scales then described Spyro's injuries to him.

"You're lucky you're not dead Spyro…"

"How so," asked Spyro nervously

"Well seven of you're ribs are broken, you're front left foot paw is broken, there's a huge gash on you're side and your right hip has been punctured all the way through the bone.

"How did I not see those when we were flying," asked Spyro confused.

"Because," whispered Cynder darkly "Malefor didn't want us to."

Still confused Spyro asked her to explain what she meant. Cynder obliged

"The Dark Master perfected a spell that stopped wounds inflicted by him from being seen for a while. They hurt and everything else but the injuries couldn't be seen."

"But why do that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" snapped Cynder "If the dragon wounded didn't notice they were wounded by the time the spell wore off the damage would be beyond repair."

"That is sick" growled a very disgusted Spyro

"Yeah and I haven't finished with just how wounded you are."

She continued describing his injuries for another ten minutes and that was just his major injuries. Spyro just looked at his friend and wondered how any dragon could _survive _let alone move around and function. Then he looked at himself. The injuries were now visible whereas Spyro's purple hue was barely visible.

"Yikes."

His entire body was bruised, burned, cut and broken. A chunk of his side was taken off when he had been hit by the Dark Master's Dragon Darkness flame (The purple fire Malefor uses) and his chest had been mangled by a Darkness meteor (the very annoying purple homing bombs Malefor uses). After he had stared in disbelief at himself he described Cynder's injuries to her even though she could see the damage done to her.

"I didn't find any outward injuries because of the spell but six of your ribs are broken and…"he went on for around ten minutes "Hey how did you find outward injuries."

"Hmm… Well I suppose I can tell you; it was hard enough to break my oath to tell you about the spell. I know a spell that unmasks some of the injuries. It's not very good but…"

She groaned and clutched her stomach.

"I wonder how we managed to fly here," she chuckled.

Spyro shrugged before turning to look at the scenery again. A few minutes elapsed before he spoke again.

"Why did you say that you wished Sparx was here? You're always down each others throats."

Cynder laughed softly

"I don't know. He's not that bad now that he isn't annoying me about my past. He is pretty amusing. And I don't want to have to look after you for him. "

Spyro laughed his head off even though his body ached. When he had finished and calmed down Spyro closed his eyes "Well at least it'll be quieter without you two arguing."

He looked at Cynder who looked back puzzled by his expression.

"What," she asked with a confused tone and expression

Spyro blinked once "Nothing come on we'd better go."

"Where," asked Cynder.

"I don't know… Hey Cynder do you want to meet my parents."

"OK sure, they're dragonflies right."

"Yeah how do you know that?"

Cynder just winked at her friend, concealing one of her emerald eyes for a moment


	3. The Painful Homeward Flight

The Painful Homeward Flight

Spyro and Cynder flew for the rest of the day without stopping. Spyro passed tte time by gazing at the emerald forests, sapphire lakes and white diamonds rivers rushing along below below or talking to Cynder. He did his best to keep his mind off his hurts but it was impossible and he was slowly being driven mad by the pain. All that kept him going was Cynder' his will of diamond and his excitement about being reunited with his dragonfly foster parents. He knew roughly the direction they should be going by using the sunrise and sunset however he hoped they would pass something familiar soon.

"Hey Spyro, Isn't the Swamp right next to the Dragon Temple." Asked Cynder

"Yeah it should be but the Temple fell into the planet's core didn't it?"

"No I don't think so. The Temple wasn't there when we were fighting Malefor in the planet's core" Cynder answered.

Spyro shrugged then concentrated on maintaining his balance as a gust of wind buffeted him. The pain was so excruciating it almost stilled his wings. Spyro flew on resolutely for another ten minutes. Cynder clutched her stomach and groaned again. Suddenly Spyro realized what was wrong with her as a pain shot up his stomach.

"Cynder are you hungry?"

"Hungry isn't the word… Blooming starving is more like it."

"Why didn't you say," asked Spyro concerned

"I just didn't want to appear weak." She answered weakly.

"WHAT!" This time Spyro really did fall out of the sky in surprised. Cynder gasped then flipped into a steep dive to follow Spyro. Unexpected fatigue made her landing rough and painful while Spyro had managed to right himself and land properly.

"What did you mean you didn't want to appear weak?" launched in Spyro before Cynder could speak.

"Remember who I grew up with."

"Yeah apes."

Correct," she whispered, her eyelids and wings were drooping with fatigue and her scales were lacklustre. With the apesyou had to fight for your food and because I was different they all hated me and I was bullied so much that I could barely stand let alone fight. They ganged up on me so I wouldn't be able to get a meal. Basically it was me against them in a Survival of the Fittest and a lot of the time I lost. It amused them to no end. Gaul even joined in a few times when I was in evil large form. Ha I was out for at least a week if that happened." She trailed off.

"Well in case you haven't noticed." Spyro snapped "I am not an ape."

"I never…"

"Call me a dragonfly fine I grew up with them so they may have rubbed off on me a bit. You're not with apes anymore so stop acting as if you are." growled Spyro angrily.

Cynder was equally angry "I know you're not an ape," she screamed "However you, Ignitus and the other guardians are the only dragons, beside Malefor who I've actually met. I don't know what dragons do, think, say, like, hate or whatever."

Spyro started to protest but Cynder cut him off with a roar so loud Spyro had to cover his sensitive dragon ears. Cynder stopped roaring and started trembling with suppressed rage hunger and exhaustion. Spyro just limped off to a nearby forest. He had been gone for an hour and Cynder was beginning to get worried. All of her anger had ebbed away and now she was hurt, alone and scared. Mustering up all her courage she was about to wander into the dark foreboding forest to look for Spyro when he came out with a goat between his jaws.

"Well you said you were hungry."

They ate in silence for a while and tried to rest their tired limbs. The argument had been brushed aside like leaves in the wind. Or maybe not.

"Cynder how many dragons do you think I've actually met and got to know?" Asked Spyro seriously

"I dunno dozens probably." answered Cynder.

"Hah you're either jesting or you really don't know the real answer is five."

"FIVE!"

"Yup. You, Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril and Volteer."

"Guess you're in the same boat as me then."

"You could say that. Sometimes I act dragonfly coz I don't know how to react to some things.

Cynder laughed at the thought of it.

"Oh gosh I've just thought of something." exclaimed Spyro suddenly. Cynder looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You need to know about dragonfly culture."

Spyro babbled on for about an hour about different things. He told Cynder about what dragonflies to avoid and how to react to each and every individual dragonfly. He told her what was accepted and what wasn't. He also told her to keep her temper in check. She growled at this but he cut her off.

"I mean it," he hissed. "The dragonflies don't look it but if offended they are powerful enough to rip us to bits. Not even the fact I am practically one of them would save me if they were annoyed enough."

Cynder was about to scoff at him but thought agsinst it. Spyro knew what he was talking about.

"Holy Dragonfire that is a lot, this will be harder than I thought" acknowledged Cynder.

Spyro nodded. When they had finished eating Spyro lit a small fire and the two young dragons slept next to each other beside the fire. Somewhere near however, trouble was brewing.

Two grotesque creatures that resembled lizards with matted fur all over their bodies were hiding not far away. Green gunk hung from their mouths and their claws were so crusted with muck they were barely visible. The stench the creatures gave off was terrible and killed all nearby animals. The larger one spoke in a long hissing voice.

"No we cannot kill him remember our master wants him alive."

"But I want to kill something snarled the smaller one."

"Well he didn't specifically mention the female."

**So trouble is on the horizon for Spyro and Cynder . Hey Bluesilverdragoness thanks for the review. Please R&R**


	4. Fire and Shadow

Fire and Shadow

Spyro and Cynder woke with a start when a foul stench wafted into their nostrils. The stink was so overpowering that Spyro had difficulty standing. Cynder gagged and stood beside Spyro, she coughed out some shadow fire accidentally and nearly ripped Spyro's scales apart. He yelped but that made him light headed so he didn't try to speak again. Spyro was worried because neither he nor Cynder were fit to fight anything even the smallest grublin. One hit would probably tear their remaining vitality from their draconic bodies. And what was worse, friendly creatures normally know what a bar of soap and water looks like and use them. Generally.

"What is that stink?" gagged Cynder "I think I'm gonna faint."

"Please don't," pleaded Spyro "I can hear someone coming."

Cynder listened and she too heard a rustling in the nearby forest; it was very close.

Spyro heard a low whistle and yelled

"DUCK!"

Something thin and sharp whipped over Cynder's head and embedded itself in a rock. Cynder looked and saw a black arrow. The arrowhead was sharp barbed and oozed with a black liquid that was probably poison. Cynder started to panic. Spyro couldn't blame her; the arrow would have carved a hole in her throat. Another arrowed followed aimed for Spyro's foot. He dodged that and another arrow aimed for his tail. A realisation hit Spyro like a rock.

"Cynder get behind me. It seems that it's only you that whoever it is is trying to kill."

She obeyed without hesitation. The arrows stopped for a bit and in the lull Spyro yelled.

"Come on and show yourself. And if you fire one more arrow I'll hunt and kill you."

The speech was slow and halting because Cynder had been whispering in Spyro's ear about what to say.

`The answer was a savage roar that shook the leaves on the trees. Before the dragons could react two creatures leapt from the trees and landed just in front of them.

The newcomers were grotesque putrid and evil looking (Maybe because they are evil) with furry bodies looked as if they had the worst case of mange ever. Luminous green venomous saliva drooled from their mouths. Slung across their backs were bows of the finest make. Huge filthy claws grasped wicked flamberges one in each hand (Yes they're the monsters from last chapter). A wicked blade even sharper than Cynder's protruded from their tails. The creatures' eyes were yellow bulbous and hypnotic pits of fire and lightning. The stink around them intensified until it rendered the dragons absolutely useless and incapacitated.

Spyro only regained his senses when the larger of the Mangelizards lunged at Cynder

Spyro ceased using Ice tail and instead blasted a searing fire at the Mangelizards face. Bad idea. The exertion weakened him but the Mangelizard was barely harmed. He laughed and revealed a helmet on his head which looked familiar… Elemental Armour! Spyro remembered the Elite enemies he and Cynder had fought in addition to the problems they had had. The helmet had been invisible until the Mangelizard had revealed it to discourage Spyro. Spyro looked at the helmet in fear especially when he saw what colour it was… PURPLE. That meant that only Spyro's Dragon element could destroy it. Cynder was driven back by the small Mangelizard until she was beside Spyro; she like him was completely exhausted.

"Cynder we are in a lot of trouble. That thing has Elemental Armour that only Dragon breath can destroy. Which I'm far too weak to use."

"So this is it then,"

Spyro looked at her. Meanwhile the two Mangelizards were advancing menacingly on their prey. The larger one growled. "The purple one need not fear that he is going to die our hands. We are not allowed to kill him by orders of our master."

He pointed at Cynder. "You on the other hand you pain in the ass dragoness shall die slowly and painfully for our own amusement."

The smaller Mangelizard now seemed a bit uneasy about killing Cynder now. Spyro noticed this and he felt something stir in an ancient part of his being that he was well accustomed to… A presence from the beginning of time flowed through Spyro and his young dragon body started to flood with power. He closed his eyes and started to shake as the power overwhelmed and consumed him. His heart and brain started to burn as if they were on fire. His eyes snapped open and they were now glowing purple. The larger Mangelizard started to raise his swords so as to bring them down and stop Spyro. Let's just say it didn't work. The Mangelizard was blasted by a huge Dragon Breath before being wiped from existence by the ancient power. Smashing the Elemental Armour had drained all the new energy Spyro had been granted with and he was more done in than ever.

The other Mangelizard was now terrified and Spyro tried to ignore the yellow puddle at his feet. He pleaded with The two dragons to spare his life.

"Please sir and miss don't kill me please I was just following orders and I promise never to kill anyone again, I'll become a healer and help everyone just please spare me."

Spyro thought he saw something leave the Mangelizard and was about to speak when Cynder overrode him. "Why should we grant you mercy? Who is your master and why did he or she not want Spyro dead."

The Mangelizard just stood there and shivered as a sudden cold washed over the land. The feeling stirred inside Spyro again and he recognised it now. Pity. He breathed a thin wash of flame over the Mangelizards body to warm it even though he was struggling to stand himself. The Mangelizard looked at Spyro in confusion as did Cynder. Spyro smiled at her.

"Well I saved you from Malefor so I think I can save him here."

Cynder's eyes softened as she remembered that day in Convexity. She smiled and stared at the Mangelizard for a moment before engulfing him in shadow fire. The Mangelizard screamed in terror and Spyro stared at Cynder in horror. Cynder ceased breathing shadow fire. The Mangelizard was revealed unharmed except his fur was gone revealing smooth green scales.

"There. You're free now, your master shouldn't be able to recognise you anymore.2

2But if he does here" Spyro breathed a thin column of fire on the flamberge. The sword was now fiery white and the serrated edge was keen (sharp) enough to cut through diamond with ease.

Without the fur and muck the Mangelizard didn't look evil at all _and_ he didn't stink anymore. He bowed to the dragons and then picked up his sword.

"Thank you honoured dragons. Now I shall try to repay you." He whispered "I don't know what my master wants but I can tell you his name. "Darkwrath "

Upon uttering the name the he fled into the woods his green scales flashing with every movement.

**Well that is chapter 4 for you I wanted Spyro and Cynder to show someone mercy because in the game all you seem to do is kill everyone. Tell me if you got bored with me describing the creatures again or if the chapter was good or not. Please review**


	5. Reunion

Reunion

"Do you think we done the right thing in letting the creature go," Cynder asked Spyro.

"Cynder you might think Im nuts but just hear me out and don't interrupt please."

The black dragoness nodded and urged Spyro to continue

"Hmm when that creature started to plead for mercy I saw something leave his body and disappear. I don't know what it was or how I saw it but when it came out of him he was less and less evil and more scared."

Cynder nodded closed her yes

"I know of this ability."

Spyro flared his brown wings in surprise, "You do."

"Yes it is called Darkness Sight and it is very rare. I've only ever about it in a book about purple dragons I found in Malefor's Library. There is something else I should tell you while we are on the subject. Malefor was not the first purple dragon there have been many since the beginning of time. The first was Time Dragon called Sparklefire but for some reason she wasn't regarded as one At least t is what the book said."

"How do you know all this." Asked Spyro astonishment pulsing across his features and in the depths of his purple eyes there as a splatter of praise for his black friend.

"Mainly from the books I read in the library I had in Concurrent Skies. Anyways back to the Darkness Sight. It was said that anyone who had this ability would be able to see darkness in its exposed form. That means if it has just come out of someone then you could see it for a brief moment.

"What is Darkness," asked Spyro, he was concerned about being to see it when almost no other dragon could see it. Especially when it sounded evil, possessing people and whatnot.

"No one knows," admitted Cynder "Not even the Chronicler."

A flare of warm fire rushed through Spyro's veins when Cynder uttered the word 'Chronicler'. He just shook his head and shrugged off the feeling. Cynder looked at him but didn't comment on his actions. The

Two youngsters still felt uneasy about confiding in each other about personal or strange matters that didn't concern the other. Spyro scratched his side and nearly had a heart attack as his claw brushed against an exposed rib.

"I've got so many powers you'd think I'd be able to heal."

"I read that you can heal but that ability only comes when you are around five hundred years old."

Spyro rolled his eyes and chuckled "Well at least it doesn't hurt that much anymore."

He was contradicted by a pain that ripped through him. The pain left both Spyro and Cynder gasping for air: Spyro due to pain and Cynder due to laughter. Cynder coughed to calm herself down and then looked at Spyro who had also recovered. Their eyes met and for a whole ten minutes emerald and amethyst fused in loved. There was a voice behind them that shattered the bond like a thin pane of glass.

"Hi did you guys miss me?"

Spyro and Cynder nearly fainted with shock.

"SPARX" they yelled in unison

"Hey I thought I smelled a bad whiff of purple dragon brother and a whiff of black sexy dragoness."

Cynder and Spyro snarled at him in mock anger.

"Thanks for that Sparx," chuckled Cynder as she nuzzled the annoying dragonfly.

"Well at least he didn't call you evil Cynder." Spyro whispered in her ear. Hot blood rose to her cheeks and not for the first time she was glad her scales were black so it wouldn't show. Sparx smiled at Cynder.

"Hey thanks Cynder… For hmm hmm taking care of Spyro for me when you fought Malefor who I presume is dead.

"You're welcome Sparx and we think Malefor is dead." She whispered

"Where is Ignitus," asked Sparx.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other which made Sparx fear the worst. Spyro and Cynder wove a sad tale of how Ignitus had perished in the Belt of Fire and he was also told of Spyro going into dark form. Spyro and Cynder had to stop and control their crying before they were able to continue. Sparx listened to every dodge move and detail of the final fight against Malefor. Spyro told his brother about putting the world back together. Then because Spyro seemed incapable of talking anymore Cynder told Sparx all that had happened since.

"So a lot has happened then," he giggled.

Spyro and Cynder gave him wane (weak) smiles but speaking about Ignitus always drained th mirth from them, particularly Spyro.

"So where are you going then?"

"We're going to see mum and dad," Whispered Spyro

Great that's where I'm going," exclaimed the irrepressible dragonfly.

Cynder pulled him to one side.

"Sparx please just give Spyro some space. Ignitus' death is still affecting him badly."

"Don't worry big girl I'll try and be a bit quieter."

Cynder thanked him. She was glad she and Sparx could now talk openly without teasing each other. It might help with a problem that was gnawing away at her gut. She had feelings for Spyro that went beyond friendship however she was too scared to reveal them. Mostly because if he turned her down it would devastate her. Also it would break her draconic heart if she knew that even though she was the only female he knew he still didn't like her. She walked away from the boys before settling down and wrestling with her disquiet.

Spyro came over to her after a few minutes. Tears streaked his face and his purple eyes glistened more than usual.

"What's up?" he asked his voice a thin rasp.

"Nothing I'm just thinking." She answered quietly.

Spyro nodded and stretched out next to Cynder and sighed softly. Sparx came over and tried to cheer the depressed dragons up (does he ever learn). His efforts were in vain and his stabs at conversation were met with one word answers or silence. Defeated Sparx crammed some nearby butterflies into his mouth. Then there was an explosion… BBBBUUUURRRRRPPPP! Spyro couldn't suppress a giggle directed at his glowing brother.

"Sparx I think you just woke up the entire area." Teased Spyro, he had been cheered up somewhat.

"He's a good alarm then. It's morning. Guess we talked for a little longer than we thought huh. Well come on you two. We can get going after breakfast."

She stalked into the forest and came out half an hour later with a bird that was as big as an ostrich except this could fly. Once they had satisfied their hunger wing beats filled the air as the reunited trio took off.

**Well that is chapter 5. Spyro and Cynder are still devastated about Ignitus. I wanted to show that there was still a connection between Spyro and Ignitus who is now the Chronicler. Reviewers can I please ask you to put a rating out of ten in your reviews Please read and review.**


	6. Fury

Fury

Spyro, Cynder and Sparx flew for the rest of the day without stopping. They rested at night under a beautiful silver full moon and got up early the next morning. Spyro had finally seen something familiar which meant the Swamp was an easy morning's flight away. Spyro was so excited he was already up when the dawn light was painting the sky crimson and violet. He got up stretched and settled down on a boulder and gazed at the scenery letting his mind wander. Spyro looked at his still fast asleep travelling companions. As he watched a cheeky and impish thought crossed his mind. Quietly he slipped over to the sleepers and gently lifted Sparx up into the air and carefully placed him on Cynder's snout. Cynder's breathing quickened and her black body stirred as if she was about to wake up. Spyro pretended to be asleep as he waited for his prank to take effect. He didn't have to wait for long.

"WHAT THE HELL?" screamed Cynder as she leapt to her feet throwing Sparx into the air. Spyro caught his brother as he babbled sleepily.

"Mummy an evil monster wants to kill me and it woke me from my brain sleep."

Spyro laughed at their reactions ignoring the pain that lanced through his body. Cynder rounded on him.

"I am going to wipe that smirk off your face Spyro," she threatened playfully.

Cynder chased Spyro all over the quarry they had landed in and had pounced on him about four times but he was too nimble. And fast because he was using Comet Dash to dodge. She luged for Spyro a fifth time but he used his Comet Dash and evaded her again. She crashed into the ground and Spyro hoped she would stop after this because the Comet Dashes were wearing him down.

"Cynder can we stop now, I'm knackered." Spyro pleaded

Cynder just clutched her head.

"Cynder are you OK" asked Spyro nervously in case she was annoyed at him.

She clutched her head for a good while before she suddenly started to shake. She screamed

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU SADISTIC CREATURE."

She closed her eyes and started to struggle against the Darkness inside her. Spyro could only look at her in helpless horror. Suddenly he remembered someone.

"Sparx get behind me," he ordered.

Sparx was confused however he knew his brother's tone and crouched down behind Spyro's spines. At that moment Cynder lost the battle with the creature inside her. Her formerly green eyes opened and were now as red as fire dipped in blood and filled with the burning blazes of rage. A black purple aura surrounded the black dragoness' delicate body. The whole of her body including her pink underbelly and wings was now an evil shiny black. Her claws had acquired a metallic sheen as had her horns and wing blades. (Sorry just to clear this up. The fighting between Spyro and Cynder was 100% play her becoming evil has nothing to do with that) Sparx was quick to catch on to the situation.

"Ah Spyro Mummy Daddy help me she's evil psycho she dragon again. Help."

At least Spyro managed to keep his head as he tried to help Cynder.

"Cynder calm down. Please don't do this."

Cynder responded with a Shadow blast (a blast of energy stronger than Shadow fire) that Spyro barely dodged. Cynder laughed her voice richer and deeper than normal, dripping with malice and mockery. Spyro dodged three more shadow attacks of different strengths before he spoke again.

"Cynder you have to fight it. You're stronger than this if you believe in yourself please Cynder."

"Pathetic wretch," she growled "Cynder isn't here anymore, at least not the one you knew."

"Cynder I know you're in there. Fight this come on you can do it, you _have _to."

"Come on big girl don't go evil crazy on me now." interjected Sparx.

Dark Cynder faltered but shrugged it off, and then she blasted a huge black beam at Spyro. This attack made contact; almost tearing Spyro's spirit from his body but he managed to hold on. Suddenly a red crystal grew out of the ground in front of Spyro.

"Thank you Ancestors," whispered Spyro gratefully.

The energy from the Life Crystal was sufficient to heal all of Spyro's injuries and aches. He flapped his wings to become airborne and was pleased that it did not hurt which would help for the flying he would need to do. He hovered in the air and waited for Dark Cynder. Dark Cynder looked at him as if he was an irksome fly that she was barely prepared to go out of her way to squash. Dark Cynder rose to Spyro's level and pierced him with fiery blades of hatred. Hmm maybe he is worth killing after all she thought as she sensed the power emanating from the purple dragon.

Dark Cynder charged a very powerful Shadow blast, Spyro attempted to tackle her but was too slow. The attack struck him square in the chest. When the smoke cleared Spyro saw that he was bleeding badly, also his golden chest crackled with dark energy.

"Damn her speed," cursed Spyro.

Before he could react Dark Cynder was upon him claws spread wide. Sharp claws raked across Spyro's scales and Sparx was thrown of his back.

"Sparx get out of here,"

Spyro was distracted by that and this allowed Dark Cynder to open a gash in his delicate velvet wing membrane. Sparx looked at his brother with worry encasing his face but he retreated under Spyro's stare. He was a blur in Spyro's eyes as he plummeted towards the ground. Spyro barrel rolled to evade a Shadow blast aimed at his skull.

"Cynder stop please you have to fight this only you can stop it."

Another blast hurled towards Spyro who blocked it with his wings

"What's wrong little Spyro too scared to fight me?" asked Dark Cynder in a dark seductive mocking voice. She opened her maw and a ball of pure black power started to form within it. Dread filled Spyro as he realised he would have to retaliate this time. He parted his jaws and formed a ball of raw purple energy. Spyro and Cynder launched their attacks simultaneously. When they collided a shockwave ripped the land within a mile diameter to shreds.

The two exhausted dragon's had been thrown back by the blast however they recovered quickly. Spyro closed the gap between them to a mere five feet.

"Cynder let go of the darkness. You can do it, I know you can."

Dark Cynder laughed evilly. "No she can't and now you will die you purple pest."

She surrounded herself in a black flame that Spyro had never seen before. Nevertheless instinct drove him to create a light purple flame around his own body. He hesitated but an emerald flash in Dark Cynder's eyes hardened his resolve._ Maybe if he could defeat Cynder she would return to normal again._ A huge purple beam erupted from Spyro's body as a black one blasted from Dark Cynder. BOOM! A flash of blinding light illuminated the scene and obscured the two dragons from view. Sparx stared in shock and disbelief at the spectacle in front of him.

"Spyro; Spyro are you OK buddy," whimpered Sparx shakily.

The young dragonfly was anxious terrified alone and sad all rolled into one.

"Cynder; Spyro are you there." He waited a bit then began to panic.

"SPYRO! CYNDER.. SPYRO NO PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!"

Sparx's eyes started to well up with tears as he remembered three years ago when he had feared that Spyro was dead when the young dragon had been trapped under a bell. This was different. A feeling in his gut that had nothing to do with the butterflies he had eaten this morning made the gold insect uneasy. Slowly the hours passed and the light had not faded nor had Spyro and Cynder reappeared.

Suddenly there was a zapping sound that disrupted time itself and Sparx shivered as a chill ran up his back. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice that made the ecstatic dragonfly turn somersaults.

"Sparx are you there?"

Spyro climbed out of a freshly made crater with Cynder on his back. Her scales were back to normal; her eyes were closed but the steady motion of her side showed she was alive. Sparx flew to his brother like an arrow on fire to meet his brother. Sparx had to stall quickly to avoid crashing into Spyro's sharp faceted scales. Spyro nuzzled his brother affectionately joy radiating from the youngster.

"So what happened in the hours you were up there?" asked Sparx.

"Hours?" Spyro was confused "It's been barely two minutes since that flash."

**Well that is chapter six and this is getting weirder and weirder especially that Cynder is still a walking time bomb with the darkness inside her. I'm doing this as I go along so it's a surprise even to me what I type sometimes. Again could I please ask if you could rate this chapter out of ten. Please read and review. **

**Bluesilverdragoness why must I have made the game? And also I don't think that your chap 4 needs to be added to and if I were you I would just start on chapter 5.**


	7. Confusion of Time

Confusion of Time

Confusion became Spyro's ruling sensation, blocking out pain, relief and exhaustion. Hundreds of questions buzzed around in his head like tiny hornets. Spyro closed his eyes and tried to think clearly however it was a futile attempt. Chattering and complaining was Sparx's way of calming down. Cynder was still unconscious and as such oblivious to what was going on. Watching the steady rise and fall of her sides as she breathed helped Spyro to focus his thoughts. He came up with three questions that he prioritised. What is going on? Is Cynder going be to be OK? Who could tell us what happened?

"Well at least the last question is easy to answer." Spyro muttered to himself "The Chronicler,"

No sooner had the name escaped his lips a sliver of warm fire pulsed through the purple dragon's veins.

"That's weird; every time the Chronicler is mentioned I get the same feeling. That is another question to ask him."

Spyro made a mental note to ask everyone to not mention the Chronicler's name as the fire surged through him again. It wasn't really uncomfortable however it was slightly disconcerting. Sparx hovered beside his brother for ten minutes before he was acknowledged.

"Hey Spyro Cynder's awake."

Spyro had been so lost in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed the dragoness wake up.

"What happened?" she asked groggily looking around.

The sun was quite low in the sky and the shadows it cast on the lush green land. The grass looked greener and fresher than it had done before the fight. The few trees that dotted the plain were dark and sinister looking, as if they were waiting for something to foolishly cross their path. They were in the same place but how much it had changed troubled Cynder.

"How much do you remember?" Spyro asked, lying down beside Cynder.

"Everything about becoming evil and the fight we had. I also know how much I hurt you and I am so sorry."

"Don't be it wasn't you're fault, anything else?"

"Then I fired a darkness attack and it clashed with a kind of dragon attack. Then there was a flash of light. That's it." She ended shakily. "Yeah yeah just great," snapped Sparx grumpily "Now none of us know what happened."

Cynder looked at him and was about to speak when Sparx continued

"Ah well at least you aren't trying to kill us anymore,"

Cynder dropped her head onto her chest in shame and started to cry. Spyro hugged her with is wing and was put off guard as she put her head against his chest. Cynder was a bit startled when Spyro's blood trickled onto the mark on her forehead. Even so the young dragoness did not pull away. Amethyst blades that were as cold as ice pierced Sparx. Spyro gave the dragonfly an I'll-talk-to-you-later look; the dragonfly reeled under the force of the glare. Tears flowed like a river down Cynder round black cheek. Like glistening diamond they hung on her chin for a brief moment before splashing onto Spyro's chest. She cried for an hour and it was terrible to watch as her black body shake with grief. Finally she raised her head 'which was now covered in blood' and wiped away the tears with her paw. Spyro reached up and brushed a stray tear from her chin with his purple claw. Cynder smiled at him. This was the only warning she gave before kissing Spyro on his brow. The purple dragon looked at her in surprise; Cynder blushed and turned away totally embarrassed.

Suddenly Spyro staggered to his feet wincing from the agony of the simple action. He limped away from Cynder.

"Where are you going?" she asked nervously. Spyro didn't answer; instead he stood next to the Life Crystal he had drained earlier hoping it had recharged. It had. Gingerly he placed his talon on the clear red surface and shuddered as a tingling sensation healed him of his injuries. Wearily Cynder walked over to Spyro.

"Spyro I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"Don't worry about it" whispered Spyro distantly.

She blinked, concealing her entrancing emerald eyes for an instant. Three words hung at the tip of her tongue but the young dragoness suppressed them just in time. Instead she smiled at Spyro. Sparx buzzed in between the two dragons and broke the awkward silence between them.

"When are we going to go see Mum and Dad," he whined pitifully.

"Tomorrow Sparx I promise. We just really need to think before going to see them."

"And we need to know if _she_ is safe to be around them," said Sparx tactlessly as he glanced at Cynder.

Cynder whirled round and stalked away from them, her tail ripping up clods of earth as it thrashed furiously across the ground. Spyro rounded on Sparx. Anger was evident in his violet eyes.

2Sparx stop bit please. I can't take you two bickering anymore and it's generally you who starts it. Cynder is possessed by something called Darkness and it is not her fault. So lay off her please lay off her. I'm possessed by darkness too and you don't argue with me about it," Spyro growled.

"Well just for the record you haven't tried to kill me."

"Oh why do I bother?" Spyro rolled his eyes (He was not very good at being angry at anyone for long especially Sparx) 2Give her some slack and don't be so tactless please."

"Alright bro I get the message sheesh."

Cynder was a good way away from that pain in the ass Sparx when she started to slow down. At first she was confused and tied to quicken her pace but couldn't. A nearby bush caught her attention and she was astounded. The leaves were moving unnaturally slowly and had acquired an eerie blue tint as had the grass and the trees. Everything around Cynder was painstakingly slow and this gave the atmosphere an eerie ghostly aura. A shift in the air made Cynder clutch her head as a dizziness came over her. Suddenly everything sped up until the landscape was a blur in Cynder's confused eyes. Cynder sprinted back to Spyro and was amazed at how quickly she got there.

"Did you guys feel that," she panted when she reached them

Spyro nodded. Without warning the young dragon keeled over in pain as everything stopped completely. Cynder and Sparx stared at him; horror and anxiety etched across their faces. The landscape had changed from blue to a dead grey like a graveyard. A few leaves that had fallen of the trees had stopped in mid air and hung their like spectres from another world. Shivers ran through Spyro's body as he slowly stirred. Relief emanated from Cynder and Sparx as Spyro opened his eyes and sat up on his haunches.

"Good grief I think Time is distorted or something."

Halting as another pain launched up his body made Spyro realise that Time had started again. It was flitting between slow and fast like a starving wolf at a buffet. (Please forgive the simile).

"Ugh I hope this returns to normal soon. Otherwise this pain is going to drive me insane. Luckily our speech is not affected." Growled Spyro as a fresh wave of pain disrupted his thoughts.

"You do know this could have something to do with the end of our fight Cynder."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when we were encased... In that light, only around a minute passed for us however to Sparx it was hours."

"Are you sure he wasn't just impatient?" asked Cynder her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Contrary to you're hypothesis," launched in Sparx "I am a very patient dragonfly SO SHUT UP YOU EVIL BLACK HEARTED WITCH."

Taken aback by Sparx's scream, Cynder was silent for the rest of the conversation. Spyro was about to snap at the both of them; Sparx changed the subject.

"Hey why don't you ask the Chronicle…?"

"Sparx don't say the name please.

He winced as the pain intensified as Time stopped again. This time however he was able to remain conscious. Cynder and Sparx looked at him as if the Time disruption was affecting his brain.

2Sorry it's just every time the Chronicler…" he paused, shivered then continued. "…Is mentioned a fiery feeling shoots through me."

Sparx and Cynder nodded their understanding. Spyro smiled. Clutching his head a second later made Spyro, Cynder and Sparx look at the sky.

The formerly blue sky was now alive with colour and light. Reds, greens, blues, purples, pinks, and yellows writhed around each other like serpents and bathed the three watchers in a wash of colour. Spyro looked at Cynder and burst out laughing even though he was now hurting more than ever. She looked totally ridiculous as she was now multicoloured and blinking furiously. One of his eyes was closed due to the intense pain in addition to this his whole body was shaking with the effort to remain upright. The young dragon had bags under his eyes because of the effort from trying to resist the urge to keel over again. The colours all melded together and formed pure silver light that hurt the dragon's eyes to watch. The trio were entranced by the spectacle before them and no matter how hard they tried it was impossible to tear their eyes away from it. The silver twisted and danced casting weird fantastic shadows that flickered as if alive. The group of youngsters felt something stir in the very essence of their beings Spyro was the most affected. The silver colour contracted into a small pulsing sphere and then disappeared as suddenly as it had come. The sky returned to normal and so did something else as well. Time.

Spyro, Cynder and Sparx looked at each other in wonder for ages. By the time a rare peaceful silence was broken dusk was already clouding the land.

"I think time is back to normal. It doesn't hurt anymore." Spyro smiled, utterly relieved.

It was Spyro's turn to hunt however Cynder took pity on him because he was still trembling and went hunting for them despite Spyro's protests. She launched herself into the sky to look for prey. Spotting a herd of cattle in the distance; Cynder pulled one wing in slightly and angled towards them. Gliding on silent wings so as not to startle the herd Cynder picked out a young calf on the edge of the herd. Suddenly Cynder dropped like a stone onto the calf. The force behind the attack shattered the calf's back killing it instantly. Satisfied, Cynder hooked the kill with her talons and laboriously took flight. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she was back with Spyro and Sparx. The calf had been heavier than it looked and now her flight muscles were on fire. Spyro and Cynder ate their fill and Sparx ate butterflies even though they gave him gas (clear the room gas if you know what I mean). Cynder and Sparx had reverted back to glaring at making snide comments about each other. Spyro just groaned. Wearily he stood up, shook the dust from his scales and strolled away to think by himself. Cynder and Sparx were too busy arguing to notice.

Spyro's POV: I was sick and tired of them constantly getting down each others throats. Didn't they realise that what happened today was worth far more consideration than endless bickering. I settled down on a soft clump of grass and laid my head on my paws. Thinking about what had happened today. Could the sheer force of the collision from the Dragon attack and the dark attack really have caused the Time distortion? What was worse was that there was no one to ask. I sighed. The guardians might know but it was unlikely because this was not their field. The Chronicler would know however I can't get to him from here. I was at a loss and the only dragon that could comfort me had perished in the Belt of Fire. I reached up and rubbed away the moisture that was gathering beneath my eyes. Raising my head I turned to look at Cynder. My heart skipped a beat. I had feelings for the dragoness that I knew she would never ever return. Even though I did realise that if I didn't tell her I would never know if she felt the same way, I just couldn't. I was terrified. Sure I've fought countless fear provoking enemies; including Malefor himself however this chilled me to the bone. Having my heart broken was something I didn't want to face. Unexpectedly I yawned as a warm tiredness spread across my body along my aching limbs and down to my toes. I yawned again before promptly falling asleep.

Meanwhile in a huge cave made of gemstones a large dragon was pacing. Her scales glittered with every hue of imaginable: gold, pink, silver, blue, and green. The colours were always shifting and sparkling in an entrancing way and if you stared at them too long you would lose yourself in the myriad of sparkling lights. She was slim with large violet wings that were so clean and whole they could have belonged to a hatchling. A huge elegant crest ran from her forehead down to the base of her tail. Claws as sharp as ice protruded from gemlike paws. Her wing blades and tail blade were light blue and as lethal as a trio of cobras. Two silver horns siraled above huge kind, compassionate blue eyes with so much depth it was like staring into the sea. Ther was also something odd about this dragon. Underneath the gemlike colours that flickered across her scales one could make out a peculiar base colour. Purple…?

**Well I hope you like chapter 7 everybody. I know I enjoyed writing it. Spyro will probably pluck up the courage to reveal his feelings to Cynder soon so. Again review this chapter out of ten and don't be too harsh if you didn't like the chapter. If I have to work on something then tell me and if you want drop in a tip or helper then please do.**


	8. Meet The Parents

Meet the Parents

Every one woke up really early the next morning due to excitement or in Cynder's case, anxiety. Spyro stretched and yawned. He was surprised to bump into Cynder who had been sleeping next to him. She looked at Spyro, her green eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Thanks for the wake up call," she teased.

"Sorry Cynder, I didn't really expect you to be there though," admitted Spyro.

"I was going to leave you alone but you seemed pretty cold so…"

Sparx hovered in between them cutting Cynder off.

"Hey come on you two, no time for chatting. Let's go."

Spyro looked at Cynder apologetically who just rolled her eyes and gave Spyro a here-we-go-again look. Slowly; Spyro stood up and shook the dust from his scales.

"Cynder and I have to eat first Sparx."

Spyro had frozen the leftovers of the calf last night in preparation for a hasty leaving. (Not sure if that sounds right but.) The meat was still quite fresh due to the intense cold it had been kept under. It had already defrosted so Spyro and Cynder ate immediately. Spyro noticed how little Cynder ate, just as they were about to depart Spyro pulled her to one side.

"Are you nervous Cynder?"

She looked at him and nodded. A lump the size of an apple had formed in her throat rendering her incapable of speech.

"Don't be my parents will love you and they're... Very understanding; that is if you want to tell them about you're past. It not necessary but I suggest that you do because I think it would get out somehow. Mainly via Sparx's mouth and I think its better you tell them but what do I know?"

"Don't worry Spyro I'll tell them however I think you should introduce them to me first." Cynder whispered hoarsely.

"Consider it done," said Spyro "And if any dragonflies tease you or shun you if this gets out. It shouldn't but if it does then come to me first and I'll deal with it. OK.

Cynder smiled weakly which perked up Spyro's spirits and made his heart flutter as an unexpected feeling flitted through him like a bird on the wing. Heat suffused Spyro's face and he fervently hoped that it wasn't showing through his scales. If Cynder had noticed it she wasn't showing it; Spyro turned to Sparx.

"Now we can go."

"Wahoo right behind you buddy."

Spyro spread his brown wings marvelling at how large and powerful they had become. Cynder spread her delicate pink wings uneasily. A comforting look from Spyro gave the black dragoness the courage to take off alongside the other two.

Spyro and Sparx were so excited that Cynder 'who was the more accomplished flier' had difficulty keeping up. Eagerness was the wind underneath Spyro's wings and he was still as fresh as he had been at the start whereas Cynder was panting, her wing muscles were burning and rivers of sweat flowed down her brow. Spyro and Sparx were chattering excitedly about meeting their parents for the first time in three years but with all that had occurred since it seemed like an eternity had passed. On the other claw Cynder was getting increasingly nervous with each flap of her pink wings. Trying to calm herself, she watched the changing scenery below. The landscape was a soothing blur of colour: emerald green grass was dotted with pink and purple wildflowers and the Silver River wound its way past mighty trees and rugged grey rocks. As they flew over a patch of dead grey land dark memories flashed behind Cynder's eyes. _Warm ruby blood spattered across her black scales as she slit the throat of a white female dragon. The hard white scales were ruptured as easily as paper beneath Cynder's terrifying tail blade. Cynder laughed maliciously as the dragoness' life drained from her body even as the blood seeped from her veins… Cynder advanced menacingly on the dragon hatchling cowering before her, terror etched in its huge golden eyes. Cynder looked behind her and saw a huge emerald male dragon standing in the mouth of the cave. He roared and charged at her. Cynder leapt to one side and lashed at him with all her might. Pain laced up her tail; from the force of the blow that had severed the dragon's head from his shoulders. Red blood covered the black hatchling from head to toe and he started to cry. Cynder decided that it wasn't worth the effort to kill the wretched hatchling so she stalked out of the cave kicking the decapitated dragon as she went._ _The black hatchling spoke one word as he padded over to his father._

"Cynder,"

Cynder snapped back to reality when she heard her name being called.

"Earth to Cynder, hello anyone in there? Come on snap out of it."

"Huh what the heck happened?"

"I don't know you just went blank, probably in your own little world. I've shouted you five times already."

"Sorry… I was thinking about something."

He nodded "Well it's time to land. We're here."

Spyro shortened his wingspan slightly as he angled towards the ground. Shivers of excitement rattled his purple scales as the swamp came into view. What Spyro saw made him gasp in amazement. Instead of being brown and murky like it had when he had left three years ago, the swamp had acquired a gemlike appearance. The familiar brown muddy water now looked like a sheet of polished silver and everything reflected in it was fuller and purer than the real thing. The mud that usually swirled under his feet and around his toes had been replaced by a very hard marble like rock. The marble was a rich sea blue colour and seemed to shine from within. The ankle deep water was so thin and pure it could slip in between the invisible gaps between the dragons' scales. The small thin sickly trees had transfigured into huge mighty oaks that looked at least one million years old and were so strong that no dragon not even Malefor could hope to knock them down. The elevated areas of the swamp were now made of the same blue rock that Spyro and Cynder were standing on. Beautiful rainbow coloured wildflowers sprouted from the eerie crystal lending familiarity to the alien crystallised landscape. Astonished Spyro and Sparx looked at each other with wide eyes and open mouths. Cynder remembered how she had loved the wildness of this place when she had been evil; it had been an escape from the dull uniform Concurrent Skies. The only problem was that the apes had come back from this place stinking twice as much as they normally did. The new crystallised appearance was really pretty and looked wonderful but it reminded the troubled dragoness of Concurrent Skies a bit too much for her liking. Cynder pushed away that thought before it darkened her mind.

"Come on let's go and find Mum and Dad," cried Sparx impatiently.

It was clear to see that he hadn't taken in any of the fascinating scenery.

"OK let's go maybe they'll know what is going on," said Spyro as he purposefully walked away from where they had landed.

Sparx and Cynder hurried to catch up with Spyro.

"Hey evil she dragon why are you hurrying I didn't think you wanted to come," chuckled Sparx sarcastically.

Anxiety had been draining Cynder's strength since they had landed so much so that she was too weak to snap back at Sparx. Her feet dragged when she walked and her head drooped; her eyes were lustreless and her wings and tail trailed across the smooth ground. Spyro spotted two very familiar dragonflies in the distance.

"MUM! DAD!" he and Sparx yelled in unison.

"SPYRO, SPARX!" shouted Flash.

Nina just rushed forward and pulled Sparx into a huge embrace that turned the yellow dragonfly blue. Nina turned to Spyro and looked at him in astonishment. When she had last seen him he had had all of his baby fat and his wings had been small and stubby. Now his bay fat had been stripped away leaving hard toned muscles. His wings were huge sail like and made for flying, his scales shone in the sunlight and his violet eyes were so deep she could not see the bottom. _And to think _she thought _I used to be able to read him like a book_.

"My you've grown," was all she said.

"Yup you make your Dad proud son and you too Sparx you've grown into quite a dragonfly."

"Well Dad I_ was _taught by the best," chuckled Sparx.

Spyro thought about the first thing he had wanted to tell them as soon as he got here but to do so he would have to breach a topic that was very difficult for him to talk about. Then he decided that he would have to tell them sometime so it might as well be now.

"Hey guess what," whispered Spyro "I found out what I am from someone who was the same as me."

Both Flash and Nina were surprised at Spyro's sudden sadness. "Well?" asked Flash.

"I'm a dragon."

"And why is that something to be sad about?" asked Nina gently.

Spyro said nothing and instead lowered his head and fought back tears as he thought about his fallen mentor.

He was really distressed so Nina changed the subject when she noticed someone watching them.

"Who's that, Spyro?" she asked pointing at Cynder.

Cynder had been hiding in the shadow of a large tree, her black scales blending in perfectly with her surroundings. Shame and dread had held her back when Spyro and Sparx had ran forward. Also Cynder was naturally shy unless she knew you exceptionally well. Spyro and Ignitus had been the only dragons that she had trusted enough to talk to openly. She stiffened involuntarily when the foursome approached her.

"Mum Dad this is my friend Cynder. She's a dragon like me and she's helped me out a lot in my adventures."

"And I'll be happy to tell you all about it." said Sparx proudly.

Spyro put a hand over his brother's mouth. Spyro looked at Cynder who nodded.

"Cynder… Has something to tell you. Please hear her out before you judge her OK."

They nodded. Spyro breathed a sigh of relief "Go on Cynder." He encouraged her.

"Hello, as Spyro said my name is Cynder and it is very nice to meet you. I've known Spyro for a while and like he said I helped him out a bit." The dragonflies had to strain their ears to hear her because she was speaking in a whisper. "However before that I was totally evil and almost killed Spyro and doomed the entire world. I'm not trying to defend what I done but I swear I didn't mean to…" She trailed off and Spyro picked up the thread of the narrative.

"She was captured as an egg and was corrupted by the most evil dragon this world has ever seen. Malefor, she didn't have a choice and she also helped me defeat Malefor a week ago along with helping me to put the world back together."

Flash and Nina looked at Cynder and pity for the young forlorn dragoness welled up inside of them. Flash broke the awkward silence.

"Any friend of Spyro's is fine with me. Everyone deserves a second chance and I'm sure that you're a good young dragoness. Is that right? Anyway I'm glad Spyro finally found a friend and I hope that you'll both share you're respective stories with us.

"Thank you and yes I tell you everything thing you want to know but please don't ask me to relate my past atrocities."

Spyro was surprised and glad at just how quickly Cynder had warmed to his parents and vice versa.

"Now Spyro I hate to ask because of how you reacted earlier but who was the dragon who told you about who you were I'd like to meet him?" Asked Nina

"His name was Ignitus but he is no more."

Spyro choked as he tried to retain his composure. Flash and Nina were silent. Nina floated up and patted Spyro on the back."

Tell us what happened please. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other. Cynder started first so Spyro would have time to pull himself together.

"I'll go first." She announced then began her tale…

**Well that's chapter 8 hope you all like it. If it was too boring for you all then sorry but I had to write it to make the rest of the story work. Please review and tell me if you liked this or not. Also if you have any advice for this story then please review as well. If I don't get more than 5 reviews for this chap then I am seriously considering stopping this fic so it's so simple a 3 year old could work it out. If you want me to continue then review. Noonetoworryabout did I put you off or something with chapter 6 coz you just stopped reviewing. Sorry none of my business. Anyway if you do review then can everyone ratec this chap out of ten. A very pissed of Slasher.**


	9. Cynder's Story

Cynder's Story

"It's a very long story so try to bear with me."

They all nodded. Cynder began her story. At first her words were slow and halting but she soon grew more confident and she spoke more fluently with each sentence.

"I can remember breaking out of my shell and breathing my first proper breath. All dragons can, even on their dying breath, _even_if the dragon's hatching day was one thousand years ago. Anyway I broke out of my egg and the first thing I saw was Gaul the Ape King's hideous face. I was so frightened by his…" she spoke the next words with so much venom Spyro thought she was evil again. "…filthy yellow teeth that were so sharp they could bite through a sheet of diamond with ease and his emerald green eye glaring down at me that I jumped straight back into my egg. He pulled me out roughly breaking my tail in the process. I remember biting his finger with my little jaws. I let go immediately because of the vile taste. His matted fur tasted like rotten meat that had been kept in a warm cavefor three years, the crap of the thousands of damn fleas that live in it and vomit all rolled into one. The fur disintegrated in my mouth like dust under my wind breath. Irritated Gaul shoved me into a high ranking ape's hand and told him to look after me. Well when I say look after me it was more like torture me. That ape named me Cynder in hope that I would grow up to be like an infamous dragon called, Cynder. Don't know much about my namesake but she must be respected even among the apes. I was one week old when I was made to run ten miles a day which for a hatcghling is terrible. The smallest of apes kicked punched and slashed at me until every bone in my body except from my skull, was broken. When I was one month old I was put into this weird chamber. It was big enough to accommodate three Terradors so I felt really small inside of it. The walls were a sickly green and seemed to shift around and flow like water. The green light pulsed and was so bright it embedded itself in my eyes changing them from silver to the green they are now. Suddenly a black shadowy smoke poured out of small holes in the wall. It swirled around me for a while before concentrating into a ball that forced its way down my throat. The shadow pulsed through my veins filling them with excruciating pain that shook my scales and made me tremble and shake. Sweat poured off of my sides and I slipped because I was so slippery and landed on my bum. It would have been funny if the situation had been different. As it was red lights clouded my vision. They looked pretty but a shooting pain in my lungs made me panic. I became light headed and realised I couldn't breath. Luckily the shadow came out of me before I keeled over. I felt my limbs stretch and my wings strengthen. When I came out of the chamber I was the same size I am now but a lot different. My wings were red and my horns were a lot longer and sharper. My underbelly was as red and my wing blades were sharper than glass. The pain subsided slowly. My eyes were green as planned but when he looked at them Gaul was troubled. I had been in the chamber for a day and only Gaul had seen me. When the apes that had beaten me up saw me they peed themselves. The stink was horrible and made my nose hurt terribly. The hatchling that they had kicked around was gone. To prove a point I slammed a gawking ape in the face with the flat of my tail blade. Gaul who had been next to me in case I was unsteady pulled me aside.

"Why didn't you kill him he was worthless?" Gaul had asked.

I looked at him with my emerald eyes that again worried him. I asked why but he wouldn't tell me. Persisting with my questions I managed to wear him down. He gazed at me with an expression that I had never seen before.

"Cynder come, I'll tell you in the morning. I'm taking over responsibility of you now."

I accepted his statement and didn't speak for the rest of the night**.****"**

"Next morning I woke up to find that Gaul was already away. I got up shook myself and walked to the feeding cave. The apes looked at me with a mixture of expressions. Some were fearful others were indifferent and some particularly the very large ones looked at me with hatred. I was about to grab a scrap of meet when n five apes jumped on me. The feeding regime was now simple. Stop Cyndergetting a meal. They beat me with the flats of their swords. I fought back in anger. Every blow I landed snapped the bone of an ape. My tail ached from slamming into armour and hide. I was using the flat of the blade because I couldn't bring myself to kill them. Rivers of sweat gavemy scales a sheen that rivalled a diamond. Pain lanced up my legs every time I jumped or if the odd ape climbed onto my back. By now all the apes had joined in and a sense of hopelessness overwhelmed me. My tail blade clashed against a sword and I felt a bone give way under the force of the blow. My agility helped me a bit but my strength was flagging badly. My heart was beating extremely quickly and my breath was coming in ragged gasps. Every bone in my body burned with pain and I knew a lot of them were broken. My head ached when a small ape cracked a club across it. Barely managing to stay conscious I lashed my tail across the ape's chest killing it. Hot ape blood spurted across my flanks and made the ground slippery. I tried to take to the air but an ape cracked my wing. I roared in pain and head butted at a nearby ape which further pained my head. I was so groggy that I was now fighting on my knees and my blows wouldn't have hurt a fly. Luckily an ape guard ended my misery by suffocating me with a rope. I was so weak I went out like a light."

She looked up at her audience apologetically.

"Sorry I didn't mean to go into so much detail as that. It won't happen again."

Nina smiled "Don't worry about it just continue the way you want Cynder."

"Right this continued for about a week until Gaul came back from a mission. I was unconscious when he came into his cave. He looked at my injuries and I heard from an ape that I sort of got on with that he was so furious he locked every ape involved in the dungeon for three years. I woke up a day later to find Gaul watching over me. I was so surprised I nearly fell out of bed. Gaul pushed me back down gently and pushed a steaming bowl of stew, apes don't always eat raw meat you know and neither do dragons. I smiled at him. Hunger urged me to eat the lot but I stopped halfway through. This may surprise you Spyro but Gaul was the only ape who went out of his way to show me any kindness no matter how slight. I felt then that I ought to show him some kindness back. He seemed thin and weak so when the stew was half done I pushed the bowl over to Gaul. He stared straight into my eyes again however, this time he didn't' look worried he looked happy. It was so nice to see him happy that I smiled, got out of bed even though it hurt and curled like a cat on his lap. I looked up at him and growled happily. "Goodnight Gaul if it is night anyway." I promptly fell asleep but before I did I felt Gaul stroke my head. Next day when I went for something to eat Gaul came with me and all the apes stepped away from him and I was able to get a proper meal with all the other apes. I ate next to Gaul and felt it was time to ask him something that had been nagging me for a while.

"Gaul why did you freak out every time you looked at my eyes." I asked as innocently as I could manage while swallowing a mouthful of meat

He was taken aback but answered quickly. "I did say I would tell you so come with me."

I limped after the huge ape as he led me to his chamber a place I had never been before. It was amazing. Book lined the walls many of which he gave me for my library in Concurrent Skies. The floor was made of polished marble and I was always afraid I would scratch it with my claws. The room itself was large and circular. It was very neat and bare. Green lanterns lined the side giving the room an eerie mystical feel. He walked up to his throne and I hopped onto his lap. He spoke in such a seductive warm tone that it entranced me.

He spoke of how Malefor was helping the apes destroy the evil dragons and that Malefor and I were the only decent dragons left. He said that Malefor had been imprisoned and it was my job to free him. I accepted every word he said and was eager to help Malefor. He still didn't tell me why he had been so scared when he looked at me but I was so enchanted I forgot about it. When I was one year old I was taken to the chamber again. I was extremely nervous because I remembered how painful it had been last time. I could see that Gaul was also very anxious. This did nothing to allay my fears. This time I was surprised to see a huge dragon waiting for us. He was huge and stood on two legs. His scales were black and unlike mine absorbed every speck of light that hit them. His eyes were deep red pits of fire and lava; they were devoid of any emotion except one. Hate. Tattered, dull wings as large as sails sprouted from his back. I can't believe I'm saying this but he was even bigger and scarier than Malefor. His claws were as large as my horns and shone in the moonlight. In his right hand he held a huge staff with a sharp crystal tip on the bottom end. On the top there was a huge black stone that swirled with dark power. I don't even think he was loyal to Malefor but to another dragon, probably one like him. Gaul ushered me into the chamber and because I had grown to trust him I went in. The chamber wasn't as imposing anymore because I was at least ten times the size I had been the first time. I was about a foot taller than I am now and a lot stronger. The shadow came again but this time it shot straight down my throat. And I couldn't breathe again. This time I really did keel over. The pain was almost devastating and I'm almost glad that I blacked out. Before I blacked out I saw Gaul trying to get me out but Shadowdrak, that's the dragon's name, stopped him.

"Stay away, Do you want her to make her stronger and for her to be the one to free Malefor? You've become attached to a female of the very species you despise. Sentimental old fool."

I was about to cry out to Gaul but the lack of oxygen in my body forced my body to become limp and my eyelids to close. I was out of it for almost an hour. When I woke up I was the size of a fully grown dragon, my horns were longer and sharper than before. Huge pink wings that coul support my painfully thin body in flight and the wing blades were sharp and deadly. My tail was so long that it could curl all the way around my body and still have four feet to spare. The tail blade at its tip could cut through armour skin bone and sinew like water; it also became my signature weapon and everyone in my way feared it.

"As did I," remarked Spyro "Sorry ."

"The mark on my forehead glowed for the first five minutes then faded. When Gaul looked at me his eyes were so full of fear and hate it terrified the spark of true dragon I had left inside of me. A cold evil laugh echoed through the chamber and made the apes nearby run in fear. What Gaul had seen before in my eyes was warmth and light but that had been replaced by an icy glare that pierced Gaul's heart. He told me all this when he was keeping me in The Mountain of Malefor."

"Well it isn't as bad as I thought," acknowledged Flash.

"I suppose but it all went downhill from here."

"Gaul looked at me and growled angrily. I giggled evilly.

"What's up Gaul? The pathetic wretched little hatchling you doted on isn't here anymore so get used to it."

"I didn't dote on you so don't flatter yourself. Get used to_ that_ you big stinking lizard."

"Suit yourself." I hissed before turning around.

I flew out of the fortress and into the night feeling the frigid air dance beneath my wings. My mind was racing; I was suppressed by my dark form but I could still think and feel. After a few hours I decided to go back to the fortress and piss off the males again. From the outside the stronghold was very imposing and almost impenetrable. If of course you weren't allowed in. I was so getting in was easy, I just smashed through the window. And no Sparx I didn't use doors when I was evil." She added with a touch of amusement.

"I met Gaul and Shadowdrak in the chamber I landed in. They were both pretty annoyed at me but I didn't care.

Gaul spoke at me venom dripping from his voice.

"Where have you been young lady? I should punish you for your disobedience."

"Disobedience ha I don't actually recall you asking me to stay old man." I snapped back.

He did punish me and very severely at that. He had me whipped until I was unconscious and then starved me for three weeks. I didn't ask for mercy or scream. My still, mocking silence disturbed him I could tell. Desperately I tried to break free and stop hurting Gaul but I couldn't. My evil slowly degraded Gaul into who you fought Spyro. He was an empty cowardly shell of a once brave and respected ape. After that Maleforappeared and gave me orders on how to free him through a hologram projected by a crystal Shadowdrak had given me. I obeyed him without question destroying every single land and bringing it to its knees under me. All the while I continued to destroy Gaul. He even had to have one of his hands replaced after I sliced it off. We fought so much Malefor had to break us up once using the limited power he had, which was still considerable. Then I met Spyro but if he doesn't mind I'd like him to tell you that." 

She broke off abruptly and began to cry, tears rolling down her cheeks. Cynder's POV: I hate myself for what I did to Gaul. It may not have been me but it still sickened me. I hated Malefor; I hated Shadowdrak but worst of all I HATED myself. I had been a monster that relished hurting people. That youngster whose father I killed must either be dead or living a difficult life of slavery. My tail lashed against the ground in anger. The others looked at me but I couldn't give a toss. Slowly I hiccoughed myself out of the black hole of grief that threatened to consume me. Distress was still coursing through my veins and I was as tense as a cornered wolf. Flash spoke to me.

"Well thank you for telling us your story Cynder.

When I didn't respond Spyro nuzzled my neck and whispered in my ear.

"Cynder what happened wasn't your fault and Gaul knows that. I'm sorry I killed him and that you didn't get another chance to meet him." His head dropped in shame.

"Spyro," I whispered "That wasn't you either. You didn't have a choice. And I want you to know this. You and you alone were the one being Gaul respected and feared. Not Shadowdrak, not me and not even Malefor. You, he knew that only you had the heart and the courage to stand up to him and fight him, no matter what the cost. If he was to die he would have wanted it to be by your hand. That, I can assure you of."

He looked at me with his enchanting violet eyes and something flipped my stomach.

"Hmm maybe your right Cynder but I still wish I hadn't killed him. He was a true warrior. Just because two people are on opposite doesn't mean they can't admire the others prowess. And even though he can't hear me I'm going to say this. He had the same courage he admires me for and the heart. If he had wanted to he could have defeated Malefor and ruled the Apes and the world himself but he didn't. He was brave, loyal and true to his word right to the end and I learned something from fighting him. That no matter how bad things look if you have the right reason for doing something you can't fail."

I looked at him "Thank you Spyro."

He nodded and turned to his parents who had heard him. A wash of pride for my friend filled me as they congratulated him.

"Well said Spyro. You've really grown up a lot since you left this swamp three years ago." Smiled Flash

"You and Cynder have been through a lot but you've both pulled through and made it together." Smiled Nina

Spyroand I looked at each other and it took five minutes to tear myself away from his eyes. Sparx sniggered.

"Hey Cynder not a bad story and everything but did you have to make it sound like a PLAY? Saying Gaul's parts was really freaky. How do you remember all that?"

"Well Sparx I remember it because I'm a dragon and how I tell a story _is_ up to me after all."

"I suppose," he sighed totally defeated

"Well Spyro it looks like it's your turn," Flash chuckled.

"Oh oh can I tell this one?" asked Sparx.

"NO!" they yelled in unison.

**And that everyone is Cynder's story. Sorry if it was a bit boring. I hope it wasn't but it's a chapter that is going to be very important later on. Rate it out of ten. I know I said last chapter that this wouldn't be posted unless I got 5 reviews but I decided to be lenient. If you want me to describe Spyro's story tell me. If not tell me. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far: Bluesilverdragoness, Black Cyrus, Noonetoworryabout, ZeroSpyro, Popprincess (said it was good via review reply, I counted that as review 5) and AremisFowl fan101. As for Cynder telling Sparx it was her story that was something that Aduro told me and it just fitted for this chap. Thanks Aduro.**

**Slasher**


	10. A Story and a Romance

**This is chap 10 for everyone who wanted me to do Spyro telling his story. Enjoy and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Please vote in my poll. It will decide the fate of chap 9.**

A Story and a Confession

Spyro looked at them each in turn, his eyes locked into Cynder's for a clutch of heartbeats. Heat suffused his cheeks and the young dragon was so embarrassed that his wings had flushed red slightly (all of his body had flushed but it was only visible on the thin wing membranes). Shaking himself to dispel an unneeded thought from his mind he started his tale.

"My story is a lot longer than Cynder's I think. For Sparx's benefit I won't say the other characters lines unless it is necessary which it probably won't be."

"It all began when I left the swamp to find out what I truly was. I was feeling pretty down and lost in my own thoughts. Hearing a weird noise above me I stopped and looked around. There was nothing there so I continued on my way. Then I heard the noise again; a high pitched laughter that was insane and almost maniacal. I reared up on my hind legs as the laughter got closer until it was right on top of me. Terror and fear made me run all the way through the canopy I was in until fatigue caused me to stop. I walked through the swamp for a bit and that's when I met up with you Sparx. We strolled through the swamp together with Sparx being as annoying as ever. I'm just joking Sparx. Anyway we were minding our own business when a bunch of apes attacked us. I was ready for them this time. I set a small ape alight with my fire breath and slammed him into the group with my tail. Another ape jumped onto my back, making my knees buckle and my feet sink into the mud. I slashed open an apes face with my claws before head butting him. It cracked his skull in addition to leaving me dazed and disorientated. The lead ape slammed my side with his bone staff. I hurt so much I screamed and the apes ran away from me. The lead ape rallied them again and they charged me all at once. Billowing flames sprouted from my mouth fuelled by fear and pain. All of the five apes that had been attacking us burned and withered under the intense white inferno. I have no idea how my fire became that powerful it's never done it again no matter how powerful I've become or needed to be. The apes burst into a load of gems that I absorbed. All the apes seemed to burst into the gems and I have absolutely no idea why. Continuing on my way I started to talk to Sparx to pass the time. You talked a load of nonsense most of the time but if I've never said this then I'll say it now. You were a great help and support on my adventures and I'm glad you came."

Sparx was about to say something but was silenced by Cynder's wing.

"We were almost at the edge of the swamp when a larger number of apes jumped from the trees. I was on an elevated platform so I decided to double jump into the air and horn dive the lead ape from my vantage point. This time I remembered to angle my horns slightly so as to lessen the recoil damage. It still hurt though. My whole body ached every time my tail or claws found their mark. The apes were in frenzy and blood was dripping from burning open wounds. I roasted the lead ape and was relieved when he died and turned into the gems again. The gems healed me a bit and gave me the energy to burn another ape. Then another followed and another. Before long all of the apes were dead. Suddenly my skull exploded in pain and dancing red lights flickered in front of my eyes. Another bunch of apes had appeared from nowhere. The one who had crowned me laughed evilly. I smashed my tail into his leg, breaking it. He howled in pain. I finished off that group easily and the next after that. I finally thought that was the end of it and headed for the Overgrown Pass. Next thing I knew three Tree Defenders smashed through the barrier that separates the swamp from the outside. Luckily for us defeating the last round of apes had replenished my energy to maximum. I set one of them on fire and had to dodge another's club. The Tree Defender who I had set ablaze crashed into the third one and now two had transformed into Fire Defenders which were a lot harder to kill because every time I hit them my scales burned. Eventually the Tree Defender keeled over dead with a mighty thud that rattled my scales and jarred my teeth. Although it burned and damaged me I knew that I would have to destroy the other two that I had idiotically given a power boost. For the sake of the rest of the swamp I couldn't let these two monsters escape and rampage Dragonfly Village. I had to destroy them some how."

"Wow you were heroic even then," said Cynder wide eyed.

"Very funny Cynder," Spyro joked "Maybe it's because I'm a dragon. We do have a tendency for it."

She cocked her head but said nothing so Spyro continued.

"I knew that my fire breath wouldn't work so I tried to cool it down by flapping my wings at one of them. As my wings were small and weak it didn't work at all. Then I knew that this was really going to hurt. I tail slammed one in the skull and jumped onto the other's back. Head butting it just hurt my head and left the Fire Defender in a very bad mood. I fell off of its back. It was about to squash me with its club when Sparx flew into its face blinding it. That gave me enough time to gather my wits and figure out what to do. I lured the two of them into Overgrown Pass. Huh stupid things didn't respond to Sparx's jibes maybe they should give you a lesson in it Cynder. I'm kidding he's as bad at responding to yours. Sorry that sentence got away from me a bit. Anyway when they finally decided to chase me into the pass I got them right into the middle of it. Then I hung onto the wall with my claws and waited for one of them to hit it. The one I had riled up beforehand obliged. I dropped off of the wall just as it smashed its club into the rock. A huge crack appeared on the surface. I head butted it then got out sharpish. I got my tail out just in time before a huge rock fell on top of the Fire Defenders. The rock squished them flat in addition to replacing the barrier that the Defenders had smashed. It seems they had been trying to get in for a while so watch out for them after we leave.

"You mean you're not staying?" asked Flash.

"No we have to do a few other things. There's another reason but that will be explained in the story."

"Sparx and I were a little shaken from that fight and were just recovering when a roar shook the trees."

"Sorry that was me," admitted Cynder sheepishly.

"Yeah we figured that out now could you please stop interrupting. Anyway we ran into a cave where I met…"

He stopped for a minute and tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to show. Shivers of grief started to move up his purple body and his claws scraped against the ground as if he was trying to knead the mud like Flash and Nina had seen him do when he was younger. The stress their adopted son was in was hurting them too and Cynder and Sparx could only watch helplessly as Spyro struggled to contain his sorrow and anger. After a few minutes the purple dragon shook himself and continued in a weak shaky voice that threatened to snap at any moment

"I met … Ignitus in the cave. Ignitus is a fully grown dragon and at that time I didn't top his knee. He is a fire Guardian who had fought in a war between the dragons and the forces of Malefor. Ignitus told me all about being a dragon and of the danger I was in. He told me of the Purple Dragon that was born only once every ten generations and that he was hiding from Cynder who had captured other three Guardians who were masters of one element each; Ignitus was fire, Volteer was electricity, Cyril was the ice Guardian and Terrador was the master of earth. Ignitus showed me the Dragon Temple. I had to open the doors because they had been locked because there were intruders in the temple and Ignitus was too big and old to fit into the tunnels that me and Sparx needed to go through. Ignitus then fought a bunch of apes for me because I probably would not have been able to defeat them. There were too many and one was the biggest variety of ape besides Gaul and his guards. They were there to capture Ignitus and they meant business. Ignitus told me top get to the side and watch. I did. It was such a fiery spectacle that Sparx was even impressed. Ignitus finished off the ape group with a Fire Fury which he taught me to use. I had to fight a few more apes including another big big one which I only done with encouragement from Ignitus. He was… always there to… help me whenever I needed it. He was the dragon father I never had… strong, caring and always ready to help me and others. I miss him so much I have no idea I am going to live the rest of my life without him. Damn my long life. Anyway before I start shouting at and cursing my life let's continue. I walked with Ignitus to as room with a large dragon statue in the middle. There I had to fight another small group of apes. Then Ignitus took me outside to the balcony where he showed me the damage done to the land by…Cynder. Ignitus told me that I had given him hope again and that together we might be able to beat you Cynder. I told him that I would try and help. He seemed satisfied by that and led me into the room with the dragon statue again and told me that he would train me to fight with my fire and melee attacks. The dragon statue sunk into the ground and my training began. It was incredibly hard. I had to use my fire to kill attacking dummies then I had to chase the dummies with it. The dummies were made out of straw and were enchanted so they moved and attacked like the enemy which was apes at that time. When training was over I was exhausted but extremely pleased. I had learned how to throw very explosive fireballs when and when not to use my fire blast and finally, the Fire Fury. A Fury is a huge burst of a particular element that is very destructive and generally kills every enemy within a fifty foot radius. We then went to the Pool of Visions which is a magical pool that allows certain dragons like Ignitus to see the past future and present as well as the thoughts memories and dreams of others. Sparx tried to get Ignitus to see if he could read his thoughts. It doesn't work like that though. It takes… time… reflection… and patience something Sparx doesn't have."

"I DO TO!" Sparx screamed amid gales of laughter. Spyro could only manage a weak chuckle.

Nina noticed this and whispered in his ear. "Spyro you don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"No I want to. I have to get this out or it will tear me apart."

"Ignitus told me that what he did see in the Pool of Visions was that the electricity Guardian Volteer was being held prisoner on Dante's Freezer. I had to go and rescue him. I asked Ignitus how I was going to get there and he told me I could fly. At first I didn't believe him and neither did Sparx. Then he told me to close my eyes and the next thing I knew I was flying. I flew over the ocean; the view was absolutely amazing you should have been there. Well maybe not I ended up having to dodge a bunch of apes who thought they were cannonballs. Then I had to use my fireballs to blow up a Pirate Ship that was attacking a turtle like sea creature. When I was over the sea I had to avoid a few ice pillars that the apes pushed over which was easy but annoyingly repetitive. My landing on the icy ground was rough and pretty painful but I managed to get up and walk. The cold numbed the pain of my fractured toe so I was able to walk on it. I know I probably shouldn't have done it but I had to move otherwise I would have been an icy trophy for the apes. We were walking by a frozen statue when it came to life and clobbered my back. I had to fight the thing which due to the fact it was a ghost in armour this was extremely annoying. I had to burn it until the armour melted and the spectre disintegrated. They were sort of solid as if they were skin stretched over bones. I have no idea what they were. Do you know Cynder?"

"Yeah your description was pretty accurate; they're made of a bony skeleton with skin stretched over it like you said but the main element to them is Dark Fire. It's the negative of Dragonfire. What is in them is only a tiny impure spark that is just enough to preserve the body after death. Basically they're the dead who have been brought back to life and made totally mindless and evil. Continue with the story please."

"All right where was I. Ah yes I defeated the dead soldiers and moved on until I saw an impenetrable barrier in the distance. I had no idea how to get through the thing until Sparx saw a catapult nearby and suggested that I use it to smash the barrier. I head butted a tree with a lot of snow on top of it. Three perfect snowballs feel to the ground next to me. One fell on my tail but it didn't hurt that much. Anyway I rolled the snowballs over into the catapult whilst dodging the very annoying. Oh what to call them. Hmmm eh oh… no wait yes how about... Shadow soldiers? I'll refer to them as Shadow soldiers from now on. After three hits from a catapulted snowball the barricade shattered and I was able to go through it. Then I walked on a bit until I met another bunch of apes. These apes were different: they had thicker fur, deadlier weapons and worse temper. A large ape commander was standing atop a small wooden raised platform. I was looking at him when a large group of small apes rushed at me. I barely had enough time to gather my wits before they were upon me. Their claws were a lot sharper and they ripped my scales like dry leaves in the wind. Pain pain pain that was all I felt in this place whether it was the apes, soldiers or simply the cold on my thin wing membranes. I walked through the snow for a while longer; the snow was so thick, it took me twice as long to move from one place to another as it would have done on solid ground. I finally came to a patch of ice that I kept slipping on but it was better than the snow any day. My elation was short lived when I saw more Shadow soldiers in the distance. I was about to engage them in battle when a huge roar shook my ear drums. It sounded very familiar so I looked up and saw you Cynder flying overhead. It was really weird; you could have slaughtered me there and then but you didn't. It was the same in Tall Plains; in fact you were so close to me there I nearly wet myself. Why didn't you it would have been easy I only had my fire breath at the time?"

"I don't know really. I suppose at that time you … weren't worth the effort. Gosh am I glad I left you to become powerful enough to defeat me. Have I ever thanked you?"

"Hmm let's see is that excluding the thirty times you said it in the one night? Now could I please not be interrupted again this story is far too long for it."

"Sorry… huh hey no fair you asked me a question. That is so no fair." She exclaimed grumpily.

"Chill Cynder it was a joke you know. Anyway, sorry if I keep saying anyway but I can't help it. Anyway I killed the Shadow soldiers easily and was about to continue my journey when a barrel of explosives rolled towards me. I dodged it however it smashed against a metal shield thing sticking out of the snow and exploded. I got my scales singed and I think Sparx was a bit shaken by it but no permanent harm was done. Noticing a horde of apes running towards me I hid inside a small fortress like structure hoping they wouldn't find me. I hated killing them even if I knew that they would kill me if I didn't but I still hated it. I still hate it. Every single spark, flame or shard of my spirit rebels against it. I'm beginning to wish that I had never found out I could breathe fire or that I was a dragon because that was the start of it. I remember every blow whether it was fatal or not that I've landed since leaving this swamp three years ago. I am sick and tired of being a murderer. I wish that I had never gone through the snake tunnel when you did Sparx. Oh my head hurts I don't know what I want. If that had happened then I would have never met you Cynder or Ignitus. I just don't know at all."

"Well I know which turn of events I prefer," whispered Cynder. "If you hadn't found out you were a dragon I would still be under Malefor's control and he would rule everything. Spyro you have done so much good to this world that every single race will sing your name for generations whether they are short or long lived. Killing the apes was necessary and not an act to beat yourself up about. In fact you did a lot of them a favour. Have you ever wondered why there were so many apes and why they turned into gems when killed?"

"Yeah I suppose it crossed my mind once or twice when I wasn't dodging them."

She gagged over the next words as if it was a struggle to get them out.

"I swore an oath which was bound by dark magic not to tell anyone this but I'll try and break it. The apes… that you thought were never…ah this hurts. My scales are on fire, come on Cynder you can do this. They were never… Oh help me ancestors. Truly alive, they were made out of the Spirit gems that Malefor found in the Mountain of Malefor. Only they… Spirit gems seemed… to be, grrrr, compatible. The… experiment didn't work with the gems found outside of the mountain. No one… knows why. The apes that you fought were simply mindless drones created by Malefor. The only real ape you fought was Gaul. Well he changed so much I don't know if I would still call him that."

Nina looked up at the sky. The full moons were just beginning to rise as the glaring sun sank beneath the horizon.

"Well sorry Spyro but it looks like your story will have to conclude tomorrow."

"No problem I was going to ask you if I could stop anyway and think it over," admitted Spyro

"Well that's good are you guys and girl," added Nina, looking at Cynder "hungry?"

"I'm not really." Said Cynder "Dragons only need to eat once or twice a day and I've already ate."

Spyro nodded in agreement. Sparx let the whole world know that he was hungry. Flash laughed.

"Well OK. Sparx we'll fix you something to eat," we'll eat out here so you two aren't left out." He said to the dragons. The dragonflies went into their house to prepare their dinner. Spyro lay down on the unfamiliar yet homely ground. Cynder lay down next to him.

"Are you sure you want to tell this story?" She asked.

He nodded at her. "Hey Cynder… Thanks for putting yourself through that to tell me about the apes."

She looked at him with sparkling eyes and that made the young purple dragon decide something.

"Cynder can you come with me a sec."

"Sure why not? Where to?" she replied, curiosity lacing her speech and face.

"You'll see." Spyro walked over to the house and asked his Mum if he and Cynder could go somewhere for a while.

"Sure Spyro dinner won't be ready for a while. I know you aren't eating but could you two be back for it."

Spyro nodded and hurried off to get Cynder.

Together they flew to a small secluded spot that Spyro used to go to when the dragonflies got on his nerves.

Cynder's breath was taken away when she clapped eyes on it. It was a cliff overlooking a spectacular valley. A crystal waterfall cascaded down from the cliff into the valley below. The valley sparkled with life and colour even in the dim moonlight. The grass swayed gently in the wind and the rustling of the leaves in the trees whispered in her ears. The dragons' heightened senses added depth and wonder to the landscape that would enchant an ape. Flowers of all colours wafted their wondrous scents into the youngsters' nostrils. The stars reflected off of a still glassy lake below them. All in all the place looked very romantic.

"Cynder," Spyro whispered

She looked at him and her eyes became lost in his violety ones even as his were lost in her emerald ones.

"Yes."

"Do you want to go out with me? His face flushed so much even his scales couldn't hide it.

She giggled girlishly which surprised Spyro. Wrapping her tail around his neck gently she brought his head closer to hers. She leaned into his ear and whispered.

"Yes."

Spyro's heart fluttered in his chest and he wanted to whoop for joy and fly until his wings failed. He managed to restrain himself however and instead wrapped his tail around hers and moved it away from his neck. Cynder smiled lovingly at him and rested her delicate head on his shoulder. Spyro kissed her lightly on the forehead as he hugged her with his wing. She wrapped one of her graceful talons around his waist and together they sat while the moons moved across the sky. The moment was broken by a shout.

"HEY SPYRO WHERE ARE YOU? COME ON DINNER'S READY!" Shouted Sparx

Spyro looked at Cynder apologetically.

"Sorry I promised Mum we would be there. I think she wants to talk to us."

Cynder unravelled herself from Spyro and gazed into his eyes for a clutch of heartbeats.

"Well we'd better go then," she giggled.

Together they walked to Spyro's house where Nina was waiting for them.

"Good Sparx found you. I want to talk to you both. Spyro you wondered why the swamp was so different didn't you?"

"Yes and I still do wonder."

"Well sit down and we'll tell you about it," said Flash.

"Oh no another freaking long story," groaned Sparx

Everyone ignored him.

**That's chap 10. Sorry for not telling Spyro's entire story I decided to change it. I wanted Spyro to ask Cynder before he finished and for Cynder to give him the strength to continue. Please rate this chap out of ten. Who voted in my poll and thanks to everyone who reviewed so far? I promise that Spyro will tell his whole story in chap 12. Sorry for the delay I was a bit busy and will be for a while so expect further delays on 11 . Chap12 also because of its longevity. See ya. Sorry about the mistakes in my chaps I try to fix them but... Please review**

**Slasher**


	11. Clash of Purple

Clash of Purple

"Mum sorry we're late," apologised Spyro.

"Huh what are you talking about you've only been away five minutes."

"Sparx, why did you call us then?" demanded Spyro.

"I swear on my grave it was at least half an hour since you left," objected Sparx.

"Yeah it did feel like that Spyro," stated Cynder.

"What the heck is going on then? I hate it when things like this happen. AH." He clutched his head in agony.

"Spyro what's wrong?" asked Cynder worriedly.

She hugged the young purple dragon as he battled the burning white hot pain that was racing through his body. Nina rubbed her son's forehead noticed that it was burning and plucked a large leaf from a branch, wet it and placed it on Spyro's brow. The two males felt helpless as the females tried to comfort Spyro. Cynder blew a gentle wind to try and cool Spyro down. Suddenly Spyro shuddered violently, throwing Cynder and Nina off of him. His eyes snapped open. The pain in his body intensified to an unbearable level however his will allowed him to stand up, albeit with Cynder's assistance.

"What is going on?" he growled

"Teeheehee I think that's an easy question for me to answer Spyro." A teasing female voice chuckled.

A small dragon of around Spyroand Cynder's age, dropped from the sky above them. She was dainty thin and really friendly looking (Don't worry it isn't Ember). Her horns spiralled above purple eyes that looked so young it was as if this dragoness had just hatched even though she was thirteen years old. Her claws were ivory white as were her teeth that showed when she laughed. Radiant pink wings sprouted from her thin yet muscular shoulders. A thin tail spike flicked back and forth either play fully or nervously. Her scales were shiny as if they had just been polished and they were also…

"You're purple," breathed Spyro in disbelief.

"As are you," she giggled.

"Well one of us shouldn't exist then," growled Spyro through teeth gritted in pain.

"Aw you're no fun. Ah well I suppose I gotta do what I gotta do."

"What do you _have _to do hmm?" snapped Cynder aggressively "And who the hell are you?"

Tut tut we'll get to that later little Cynder," she chuckled in a sing song voice.

"You're the same size as me," snapped Cynder.

The purple female stood next to Cynder and measured herself against the fuming black dragoness.

"Actually I'm one centimetre taller or something like that anyway."

Spyro couldn't help it. He laughed even though the pain was worse than ever. The new dragoness was funny if very annoying. Spyro stood away from Cynder and was delighted when he didn't fall over. He turned to the purple dragoness.

"What is your name?" he asked gently. Well Cynder's approach wasn't getting anywhere.

"Good a sensible question. My name is Amethyst because of my scales obviously and to answer your question Cynder, I'm here because I was sent by the Chronicler. What the hell is up with you?" She asked as Spyro growled.

"Every time someone mentions the Chronicler…grrr… A fiery feeling courses through me. It's really weird."

She cocked her head at him but kept her mouth shut about it.

"Well I suppose you could ask him when we get there."

"Hmm you seem like you're ordering me to come with you," acknowledged Spyro.

"I suppose," whispered Amethyst.

"Well I have something to do so you can wait."

"Well this would be the perfect time to comply with my master's request concerning Cynder." She cooed sadly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Spyro. "And who is your master."

"I'll answer the first question but not the second. My master is very annoyed at her for messing up time so he wants me to punish her. It hurts him a lot when something like that happens."

"Huh hey when did I mess up time." This time Cynder answered.

"Remember our fight Spyro and how everything was weird after it."

"Oh yeah. Hey no fair it wasn't Cynder's fault it was an accident. If you know her name then you must also know her past. Which wasn't her fault either before you start. She went evil and I had to snap her out of it. Two of our strongest attacks collided and Poof. Time went out of synch. Hey does it hurt you when tha happens."

"No why should it." an edge of anger had crept into her voice. Spyro noticed but didn't say anything.

"Well it only hurts me so I thoufght it might be a purple dragon thing but I guess not."

"Yeah yeah whatever now can I get on with what I came to do." she seemed really pissed now

"Which is punish me am I right?"asked Cynder

"Yes now hold still and it wont hurt too much"

Before Cynder could react Amethyst charged up a pink beam between her jaws. The blast hurtled towards Cynder who tried to shield herself with her wings. She prepared for intense pain and all of her muscles cramped from being tensed so tightly. BOOM! Cynder opened her eyes and saw that the pink beam had been intercepted by a much more powerful purple blast. Spyro leaped in front of Cynder and snarled.

"What do you actually want to do here Amethyst? That blast would have killed any dragon outright."

"Oh I wish you hadn't interfered it would have been so much easier. Right OK I made up that entire master crap I'm here of my own accord well on behalf of my friend anyway. The bit about the Chronicler is true Spyro but that's it OK. The real reason I'm here is to wipe her stinking hide from the face of the planet. I don't know why time is being disrupted here or anything else. The only reason I know the other stuff is I've been watching you for a while."

"Why do you want to kill me?" asked Cynder readying her tail to strike.

"Because of what you've done you BITCH. I've read the books. You ripped apart the entire realms under that monster of a dragon Malefor. You don't deserve to live. When my friend and I were four years old you ripped apart an entire village right in front of us and you laughed. You left us there to die. And that Spyro WAS HER FAULT. You are an excuse for a dragon, you…"

She was about to continue her angry tirade when Cynder smacked her across the jaw.

"Well well you've changed your tone," mocked Cynder, mimicking Amethyst's teasing voice.

The dragoness flew at Cynder but was sent sprawling by a charging Spyro.

"If you want to kill her then you have to fight me first."

"You asked for it."

Amethyst charged at Spyro who dodged it with ease. Even though his body was burning Amethyst was still no match for him. At least that's what he thought. She turned around and slammed her long tail into Spyro's side before he could react. Pain lanced up Spyro's side. Retaliating with a fire blast hurt Spyro more than it hurt Amethyst. She had clamped his mouth shut so the fire went backwards instead of forwards. Spyro had to neutralise it with ice before the flames killed him from the inside. Luckily a dragon's throat is armoured in case this happens otherwise the dragon would die within two minutes through suffocation. Spyro launched a fireball which struck Amethyst on her leg. She growled in pain before launched an ice spike in retaliation. The sharp shard of ice embedded itself in Spyro's hip. Ice cold pain shot through the purple dragon. He had to end this fight fast or take it to the air. He narrowly dodged an Earth missile aimed for his head. He deflected another with his tail. Sharp pain made the youngster wince. He heard an unwelcome cracking sound signifying his tail was broken. Now every single blow he landed with it hurt so badly he had to rely on his resolve to keep him fighting. Blow after blow was landed and received by both sides. Blunt numbing pain dulled Spyro's senses and each dodge strained his muscles. Blood pumped through Spyro's arteries at an alarming rate. His heart was in his throat and ready to burst with the stress it was undergoing and the intense effort to keep beating. Amethyst's tail slammed against his ribcage intensifying the discomfort. Spyro reacted instantly and slashed Amethyst's cheek. While she was stunned he tore another gash in her chest. Regaining her senses Amethyst prepared to slash Spyro's exposed throat. He blocked it at the last second but the force of the blow numbed his arm. Block by block his arm weakened and bruised. Dizziness crept over Spyro as the blood seeped from his body. He felt so tired he wanted to stop fighting all his life and die. Seeing this Cynder shouted.

"Spyro don't give up. You can do it you have to. Please Spyro, do it for me if not for yourself."

That snapped Spyro out of it. Icy coldness frosted his scales as he blew ice on his cuts to stop the bleeding. He turned to Amethyst.

"You asked for this."

Beating his wings powerfully Spyro rocketed into the air. Growling angrily Amethyst joined him.

The watchers from below felt that the battle was just getting started.

"Oh gosh I hope this doesn't get too rough." Fretted Nina

Sparx and Cynder looked at each other worriedly.

Spyro and Amethyst levelled out seven hundred feet above the ground. The air beneath Spyro's wings was steady and firm perfect for the flying he would need to do. This time it was Spyro who initiated the fight. He blasted a torrent of fire that Amethyst deflected with her own fire. The fire that spurted from her mouth was pink and sparkling. It looked so unnatural; Spyro thought that it wasn't even true fire. The two attacks collided in a fiery flash that singed Spyro's wings and hurt his eyes. A ripple of pain passed through his bones every time he flapped his wings. This made remaining airborne very difficult. Amethyst wasn't as powerful as Malefor but was a lot harder to fight because of her size. Spyro usually outmaneuvered his opponents to win but that wasn't going to work this time. The two dragons engulfed themselves in fire and dashed towards each other. CRASH! They ricocheted away from each other and closed again. They continually bounced off of each other creating fiery lines across the sapphire sky. Spyro cancelled his comet dash and instead fired an Earth blast at Amethyst. The backfire of the blast staved Spyro's ribcage and caused him to backflip in the air before he could right himself. Backfires only happened if a dragon was too tired to control his element properly. Amethyst dodged the attack. Spyro flew towards her, ignoring the pain in his chest. Bringing his tail in front of him he deflected a wing attack that rattled his scales. Punching Amethyst in the chest staved her ribcage however Spyro howled as his knuckles dislocated. Spyro slashed a rent in Amethyst's wing and was disgusted to see that bits of the wing membrane clung to his claws. Spyro's muscles and joints burned and throbbed each time he dodged struck or was struck. Each collision gave Spyro a pounding headache and he felt like the ordeal would never end. He needed something to fight for something to stand strong by. One name flared like a roaring flame behind his eyes. He uttered it aloud It wasn't Cynder it was;

"Ignitus"

With that word a flare of power surged through Spyro. This had happened once before and Spyro knew what to do. Opening his maw he formed a huge ball of energy. The light it gave off showed the fear in Amethysts eyes as she watched. The dragons were only a hundred feet above the ground. Spyro reared back his head and fired a huge pure purple blast. Amethyst retaliated with a purple blast of her own. The two attacks collided in the middle of the two combatants. a huge ball of energy marked the point where the two beams met. The crystallized swamp was bathed in a beautiful unearthly wash of violet. Suddenly one attack overwhelmed the other and the master (sorry I don't know what you would call it) was cannoned into the floor. Cynder looked up and saw Spyro having in the air. But not for long. Fatigue and pain caused him to fall from the sky. Cynder flew up and caught him before he was halfway down.

When Spyro woke up every scale in his body throbbed. His head pounded as if a million hammers were tapping against it and his cuts seared in pain. He had been bandaged using long leaves and was lying on a nest of fluff and leaves. He heard a noise nearby and tried to look about. Well forget that. It hurt him so much he yelped and flopped straight back down. Nina, Cynder, Flash and Sparx ran to him.

"Thank the ancestors you're OK." breathed a relieved Cynder.

"Well apart from being battered cut and plain old done in I'm fine if that's what you mean. "

Everyone laughed at that. Cynder nuzzled him very gently on the cheek.

"Well you're alive aint you." She whispered and in full view of everyone kissed him lightly on the mouth.

Flash and Nina looked like they would burst with pride and happiness whereas Sparx looked ready to looked around with Cynder's help. He saw Amethyst on a bed about ten feet away from his.

"Spyro I had to go help." whispered Nina "I know what she was going to do was terrible but..."

"... You couldn't just let her die." finished Spyro. Nina nodded.

"Good I want to speak to her anyway."

"As do I," interjected Cynder.

Spyro nodded. He had a lot of questions to ask the purple dragoness and what Cynder wanted to know was her business. Now he understood why Amethyst had tried to get Cynder to fly off the handle. That way she could have made it look like retaliation. Or maybe that was just her personality. Anyway he had a lot to do before she woke up.

"How long have I been out." aked Spyro looking at the bright morning sky.

"Just through the night why."

"How do you lot feel."

"Fine it was Cynder who watched over you."

Spyro looked at the draoness who had captured his heart.

"Thank you."

"Well I'm used to the night anyway so I told everyone else to sleep." she said trying to shrug it off.

"Well no matter why youi did it thank you." he whispered "So I guess I can finish off my story then or are you too tired?" he asked looking at Cynder.

"I'm fine but what about you."

"I hurt all over but all I need to tell a story is my mouth and brain which escaped harm."

Everyone laughed including a woken up Amethyst. Spyro and Cynder snarled at her befopre looking at each other and nodding.

"You should listen too because there is a lot the _books_ can't tell you." snapped Spyro

Amethyst opened her mouth to retaliate but a glare from the purple male and black female shut her up.

Spyro stood up shakily with Cynder supporting him again. He limped to a tree stump made entirely of emerald and with Cynder's help hopped onto it. He sat down with Cynder beside him in case he fainted. Amethyst wasn't as wounded as Spyro because she had landed in a lake so she could walk unaided. Which was good because Cynder wouldn't have helped her anyway. She sat a little bit away from the others. Spyro hated to see any dragon outcasted but knew there was nothing he could do in his current state. Damn this swamps lack of Life Crystals. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them launched into his story.

**Sorry if you think my fight scene was lame. I'm working on them. I hope I'm imp[roving but If I'm not feel free to drop in a helper. Flames are also welcome as long as they are halfway constructive. Amethyst is a very important character in this. If you think I made her too much like Ember then sorry. I don't really like Ember at all so it is a mistake if I have made Amethyst like her. I hope that fight was better for you Black Cyrus. PLEASE REVIEW. OR ELSE**

**Slasher**


	12. Through Violet Eyes

Through Violet Eyes

"Right, Amethyst I have already started the story but I'm not going to restart it. It's not necessary."

"Fine whatever, I guess I could catch on," Amethyst growled softly.

A low threatening growl emerged from Cynder's throat. "Why use that tone?" she snapped.

"Felt like it," she replied as if it was no big deal "Why?

That reply earned the purple dragoness a stinging slap from a fuming Cynder's tail blade.

"CAN YOU TOO PLEASE STOP ARGUING? IT WAS HARD ENOUGH FIGHTING THE TWO OF YOU WITHIN IN THE SPACE OF UNDER A WEEK NOW I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOUR BICKERING!" yelled Spyro angrily. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"I just can't take everyone around me bickering anymore. Now can I please continue?"

"Sorry Spyro. You can start now," whispered Cynder sheepishly

"Ok where was I?"

"At the bit where I flew over you," said Cynder.

"What did you try to kill him or capture him for your precious master but failed?" snapped Amethyst.

Cynder was about to retaliate when a massive fire blast knocked Amethyst off of her feet. Spyro closed his jaws and shook himself."

"Grr. Right now I wish I hadn't fallen in a lake. That way I wouldn't have to listen to this. I'd rather be unconscious"

She was about to leave when a voice in her head whispered

"_Hey Amethyst I'm going to have to ask a favour."_

"_What is it_?"

"_Stay with them and find out what you can_."

"_WHAT_? _Aww come on. I know you're a Dragon of Darkness but…"_

"_What?"_

"_I was just about to leave."_

"_Why is my timing always so awful?"_

"_No idea... Fine I'll stay._

"_Thanks. I'll join you as soon as I can. But this army is causing me some hassle."_

"_Stay safe."_

"_Hey it's me Amethyst._

"_That's what worries me._

"_See ya."_

"_Bye."_

"Right I'm starting now Amethyst. Yeah Cynder flew over me and I was preoccupied with her when a barrel full of explosives struck a barrier. That brought me back down to Earth in just enough time to dodge a Shadow soldier. There was about ten of them as well as a Shadow ghost. I killed them all and then used a catapult to knock down the structure that the apes were rolling the barrels from. Next I walked on a bit battling apes here and there. All the weird structures in my way were destroyed by weird laser beams that I think came from apes."

He looked at Cynder.

She nodded. "They were. It wasn't what they were supposed to do, they were punished afterwards."

Spyro shrugged "Anyway I came to this power that launched a bolt of lightning at me. I was really shaken up by it and to make matters worse a bunch of Shadow soldiers were running towards me. I felt a surge of power run through me and I launched a blast of electricity at the soldiers. It stunned them for a while, long enough for me to gain my senses anyway. I killed them by throwing them off the cliff with the electric stream. I then used the catapult that was nearby to throw a snowball at the lightning tower. When it was destroyed I moved on and came to a bridge. It crumbled as I moved over it but I managed to get across by running across it quickly. I fought more apes and Shadow soldiers and the larger version of shadow soldiers. The ones that burst their armour and became floating skeletons." he explained, more to Cynder than any of them as she knew what he was talking about.

Spyro yawned "Oh I'm exhausted and no where near finished. Anyway I came to a clear open space at the edge of a steep cliff. There I was attacked by a seemingly endless stream of dreadwings. I killed them all and a load of apes that kept attacking me. Then Sparx found an ice tunnel that we went through. We had a game of echoing which unfortunately alerted a pack of apes to our presence."

"Stupid," scoffed Amethyst. Everyone ignored her.

"I jumped down and fought the apes, then moved on to the end of the cave. It was really icy and slippery so it was almost impossible to walk. I ended up just sliding along. It's really fun to go fast with no effort, cold though. Anyway I flew onto a large patch of blue ice. I saw Volteer lying on a ledge with a gag on his mouth."

Amethyst growled angrily. Her violet tail lashed the ground, its tail blade creating deep furrows in the crystallised ground.

"Do we really have to hear it in detail?" she snapped.

"I agree with her," said Sparx.

Amethyst blew a burst of wind at him. The young dragonfly was a blur of gold as he whizzed into a tree. Flash flew over to him. Sparx opened his large eyes and stared into space.

"I'm OK mummy… I just want a cookie." Then he passed out.

Amethyst growled again "Great I just saved him a great deal of torture."

Cynder growled but said nothing as Spyro was tapping his foot.

"Right well I thought it was too quiet so I stayed where I was and that saved my life. Sparx flew up to a throne with a large suit of armour on it. Suddenly it came alive and leapt onto the platform I was standing on. The force it landed with was incredible. The thing must have weighed about ten tonnes. It wielded a large sword that looked as if it was made of ice, felt like it too. I knew the best way to beat him would be to dodge around him but the ice was too slippery. He destroyed me. Luckily he used an attack that made some Health and Energy crystals fall from the ceiling. They rejuvenated me… I think that's the word. Anyhow I used my flame breath to beat him until he fell over. I thought I had won but when he got up I knew this was going to be tough. He now wielded a large handled axe. I realised that this weapon would cleave me in half like a knife through an apple. I dodged it at all costs; I used the slipperiness of the ice to my advantage. Don't ask how I just did. He finally fell down again after I had jumped up and battered him on the head about a hundred times. When he got up again his leg had been bared to the bone so he was really slow and therefore easy to dodge around. I tried using my electricity breath but it didn't work. So I switched to fire and killed him."

"When he was dead I went over to Volteer, untied him and removed the gag from his mouth. The second I did that he was away."

Spyro did a fairly good imitation of the talkative electric Guardian. "This is so exciting, enthralling, exhilarating, enchanting."

Then he stopped because he was out of breath. Cynder laughed "Not bad at all."

Spyro chuckled "Yeah well we finally got to the Temple Volteer was very happy to see Ignitus. So happy in fact he rambled on for about ten minutes. He told us that Cynder had used Volteer to power a crystal or something. I think he said orb. Anyway after that was done Volteer taught me how to wield my electricity breath. This was less strenuous than the Fire Training so I finished it fairly quickly. Next Ignitus sent me to Tall Plains to rescue the Ice Guardian, Cyril.

Once I was at Tall Plains I noticed this place was heavily guarded and would not be easy to navigate through. It was littered with traps set by its inhabitants. A tribe called the Atlawa."

"Bless you," snapped Amethyst, clearly irritated

Spyro looked at her "If you don't want to listen then just go."

She glared at him but otherwise made no attempt to leave.

"Well an ape sentry ran in to tell the other apes I was here. I moved into the compound and was attacked by a bunch of weird armadillo things. They were easy to kill though and not very bright. They were even dumber than the apes. A few flame blasts sorted them out. I wish I didn't have to kill them though. They were probably just protecting their territory."

Amethyst snarled "You didn't have to. You just did. You're almost as bad as _her."_

She spat the word, her as if Cynder was a mere animal, undeserving of a name, or a life. Spyro stood up wearily leaning on Cynder heavily.

"I am not in the mood for this, Amethyst. Now either shut up or leave."

He lay back down again. Amethyst looked at him _Gosh he really is exhausted. _she thought. _He looked beat up before I fought him but I dismissed that. Maybe I shouldn't have. _

"How long ago did you two defeat Malefor?" she asked.

Spyro and Cynder looked at her, surprise etched over their faces.

"Less than a week," answered Spyro. "Why?"

She shrugged "No reason just wondering." _Well that explains why he didn't destroy me._

Spyro continued. "Tall Plains had a surprise around every corner, most of them nasty. Overall though, it was, beautiful. The grass sparkled like strips of emerald. The water was crystal clear and sparkled, reflecting a shining sun. Everything about it was innocent yet concealing something. It was a secret, high in the sky away from everything, isolated and perfect. Being so high up was amazing, when I looked down it was so entrancing Sparx had to wake me up, so to speak. I got moving again and was attacked by some funny armadillo creatures made from stone. They were easy to defeat, I simply burned them with my fire breath. Actually it was so easy it disturbed me. They were probably just defending their territory or something."

He shook himself and continued "I was then attacked by a pack of apes. Their armour was a lot stronger and was pretty hard to break. They were a bit snarter too, they knew if they all attacked at once I would be in trouble. One group decided this would be a good idea. I would have been a goner without my Fire Fury. It killed the apes as well as starting a few bush fires. I put them out by kicking mud and dirt over them. Soon I came to a small cluster of islands. Cages with the Atlawa tribe in them, were being flown away by dreadwings."

"A large ape leader attacked me, along with a handful of smaller apes. When I had defeated them I broke open the cage holding the Atlawa tribe leader, Kane. He was really moody, a loner, and very grouchy. Sparx got on his nerves the most. Well, he went away somewhere to free his tribe while I, was attacked by a Dreadwing. These were less wild looking than the ones in Dante's Freezer. They had red fur with a blue body as opposed to the the purpley grey coloration of the ones on Dantes Freezer. I defeated this one by electrocuting it until it was paralysed then I burned it. I walked through the grassy plains being attacked by apes and other creatures including a stone monster with massive arms that could shatter my spine with ease, I took extra care with them. One time an ape commander locked me in a clearing and I was attacked by apes and armadillos. Finally he came out himself and I killed him also. Trap after trap was sprung by either an ape or me. Various things happened: from spikes shooting out or logs swinging at me, even ther odd pit trap. The atlawas must really have wanted to defend their home from something to go to these lengths."

"The apes," suggested Amethyst.

Spyro shook his head "No, the traps were ancient." Then he realised that this was the first time Amethyst had said something without snapping.

Suddenly Spyro fell off the stump he had been sitting on. He groaned and tried to get up but couldn't. Cynder jumped off the stump and went to him. Amethyst surprised herself by going too.

"Spyro are you OK?" asked Cynder. He groaned

"I'll be fine, just I still haven't recovered from Malefor or any of the other fights. I think I'm going to skip Tall plains and munitions forge if that's OK with everyone."

"Fine by me," said Flash. Nina just nodded

Cynder and Amethyst nodded at the same time. Amethyst thought _That must have been some fight if he still feels it, I didn't help much either._

Spyro picked up the thread of the narrative "Right well after I had freed terrador from munitions forge, Cynder chased me through the volcano. She was about to catch up on me when Ignitus attacked her and the two of them fell out of the air. I wanted to go chase after them but Terrador stopped me saying something like **'The Time to fight will come but it is not now**.' I agreed with him and together we went back to the Temple where he trained me in the ways of my newfound Earth element. By this time I had all four elements; Fire, Electricity, Ice and Earth."

"After that I journeyed to Cynder's fortress, Concurrent Skies. The enemies here where a lot bigger and tougher...." Spyro felt his strength flagging again so he continued quickly "Right well we traveled through concurrent skies crystalised maze until we came to a tower guarded by an Electric King. I defeated him in much the same way as the Ice King and moved on up the tower on an elevator that stopped a lot of times to let a bunch of apes on. I had to kill them all before I could move on, and it was very difficult. Finally I reached the place Cynder was keeping Ignitus. I went to fee him but Cynder had been watching from a higher tower and intercepted me. Up close she was massive, and when she struck me, very very strong. We fought but she defeated me easily and flew out of the window."

"Ignitus was freed when the crystal was taken away and he told me that Cynders egg had been taken in a raid and that she was the same as me except she had been corrupted by the Dark Masters powers. She was trying to free the Dark master from Convexity. I knew I had to stop her so I flew to Convexity and faced her again. We fought; this fight was a lot longer and more evenly matched. I n the end up I discovered I could use this purple attack to defeat her. She was then about to use a fury but I was quickler and used my fury to defeat her. When she was defeated she returned to roughly the size she is now. I carried her out of convexity an thats it," then he fainted.

**Well thats chap 12 and I hope you like it.**


	13. Thoughts of an Amethyst

Thoughts of an Amethyst

Amethyst walked away from the group to think by herself. She didn't know what to do. After hearing Spyro's story she was beginning to change her opinion on the events and rumours that hung around Cynder. Extending her mind she found who she was looking for.

_Slasher_

_Uh huh. Hey can I talk to you later I'm kind of busy_

_No. I need to talk to you now!_ Amethyst said sharply

_What about? Hold on….There I'm in the air, now, what's up?_

_Emm… I was listening to the story Spyro was telling and… Cynder seems to really have changed. _

_Hmm … Well that's good…_

_Huh? _asked Amethyst

_Well. I knew her before she went evil and if she has changed then that's good._ said Slasher

Amethyst asked_ Is that why you wanted me to stick around?_

_Yeah it was. Also, there's something I never told you. She's my s... YIKES! Gotta go Ame, I'm being shot at._

With that he severed the mental connection. Amethyst grumbled

"Typical. Always happens when something important is about to be said." the purple dragoness kicked a stone with her paw.

"So, Slasher knew Cynder before she was evil. Hmm. I wonder what she did to him. He isn't one for vengeance or getting angry. He better get his ass down here quick and in one piece, because I have a few questions for him."

Amethyst paced around the newly crystallised swamp. she took a small drink from a pond and found the water purer than any she had ever tasted before. She stood in the cool water and let it wash in and out of her scales for about an hour. Then the dragoness laughed

"I think I'm going to try and get to know them, although, somehow I think that the glowing yellow dragonfly is going to get on my nerves."

"He'll get on anyone's nerves so don't worry about that overmuch." said a voice behind her

Amethyst whirled around. She flared her light pink wings and bared her fangs but the speaker was only Flash so she relaxed.

"Talking to yourself?" he asked

"Yeah, sort of. How long have you been there?" she asked staring at him,

"Oh not long, I just came about thirty seconds ago. Talking to yourself is always a good way to help you think." said Flash smiling broadly

"OK. Yeah I have a friend who does it all of the time. Half of the time I answer him then he loses his train of thought." laughed Amethyst

Slowly she walked out of the pool she had been standing in. She shook herself and Flash had to back up to avoid a soaking. Amethyst flicked her tail to get the water off of it then flapped her wings lightly.

"Man does that bring back memories." he grinned

The dragoness looked at him, her sparkling eyes were quizzical. Flash said "Oh Spyro used to do that all of the time when he was younger."

Amethyst nodded. She liked this dragonfly even though she had only met him yesterday and she had almost killed his adopted son. The second purple dragon looked back at the way she had came from. She scratched a talon on the crystal ground, the sharp claw didn't even mark the gemstone. Amethyst stared at her reflection in the water for a minute. A still silence ensued over the swamp, not even the birds were singing. Time seemed to slow as Flash broke the silence.

"What is it that you have against Spyro and Cynder."

Amethyst looked at him, her purple eyes unreadable. Even the trees seemed to be holding their breath waiting for her answer. After a seemingly unendurable minute everything started up again as Amethyst opened her mouth to speak. Her words were deliberate and calculated, falling from her mouth like bars of lead.

"I have nothing against Spyro, he saved our race. Cynder" she paused, then sighed and continued "Cynder brought nothing but sorrow, destruction and pain to many dragons. She killed my father and both of my friends parents. Then when I was younger she was about to kill me but my friend saved me, though we didn't know each other at the time. "

Flash nodded "Spyro says that Cynder was under control by someone called the Dark Master."

"She was...." said Spyro as he limped up to them.

"Yes." said Amethyst "I think I'm beginning to see that now. And I'm sorry, Spyro. Hey I thought you fainted"

"Yeah I did but they never seem to last long with me." he looked at Flash "Remember the time I knocked my self out on that Branch."

"Yes, you were up and about again in five minute. Your mother was in hysterics because you wouldn't stay still when she told you to."

The purple dragon looked at her and nodded. Amethyst looked down. Spyro said "Come on, I came to tell you that dinner is out."

"Oh good I'm hungry." said Flash.

Amethyst rolled her eyes. Spyro looked at her "What?"

"Oh nothing, just watch out for branches."

Spyro laughed then pretended to walk into one. That got Amethyst in hysterics. She had been laughing for five minutes when Spyro said sternly

"It wasn't that funny Amethyst."

"Maybe, maybe not." she giggled

The trio arrived back at Flash and Nina's house. Spyro walked over to Cynder and said

"Well, I think someone has came round to seeing that your past wasn't your fault."

"Does that mean that she won't be trying to kill me?" asked Cynder. She did the dragon equivalent of raising an eyebrow. Her tone was flat but had a hint of happiness to it.

Spyro nodded "I think so. Besides, I would never let her kill you anyway." he put his wing around the black dragoness

Cynder hummed a little then Nina said "Well I don't quite know what dragon's eat so I decided to give you lot fish." she looked at Spyro, Cynder and amethyst. They all nodded. Dinner was an amusing affair. Sparx was continuasly telling stories of his heroism that made everyone laugh. Amethyst sang a song, then Spyro and Cynder joined in because it was one Ignitus had taught them. Sparx complained about his ears but congratulated them in private afterwards.

When the moon was fairly high in the sky they all went to sleep. The dragonflies went into the house while the dragons slept under the stars. Amethyst slept a little apart from the other two

Meanwhile on a field strewn with dead warriors, some dragons, some were creatures that had never been seen before, a young black dragon was walking around. He saw a fully grown male dragon who had died with his eyes open. The youngster put his paw over the dragon's face and closed it's eyes. The dragon was very small and thin, even thinner than cynder. His eyes were different colours, his left eye was a deep purple and his right eyes shone like moonlight. Two shining, straight, silver horns protuded from above his eyes. The horns were thin but very sharp, three black bands curled around each of them. Two smaller spikes adorned his face, these curved backwards and upwards slightly. His snout was longer and sharper than Spyro's and was lined with sharp serrated teeth. His tail was long and whip like with a deadly, silver tail blade shaped like a flame. Silvery wings sprouted from his back. They were massive and far too big for his skinny body, a wing blade shaped exactly like Cynder's jutted out from the wing joint of each wing. On his silver chest was an inky black insignia and on his brow there was a mark that was identical to Cynder's. The Dragon's name was Slasher.

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I was working on my other stories and had writers block. I hope you like. Finally I make an appearance**

**Slasher**


	14. A Vision of Darkness

A Vision of Darkness

Spyro groaned as he woke up, his small body was a stiff as a board. The dawn sun was low and red in the sky, like a dot of blood upon a lilac sheet. He looked at the two sleeping dragonesses then got up. Slowly he walked to a tree and sat down. A nightmare had entered his mind during the night. It had showed the entire planet cracked and red just after the destroyer had completed it's Belt of fire. Suddenly it was covered by a purple force field and started to piece together again. A black flare of fire flickered in the middle of the pieces. The world pieced together over the black flame. As the pieces melded into a whole sphere again, a spark of energy pulsed through the world. At first Spyro didn't understand this until a black shape flew upwards through a crack in the top of the world. Spyro looked at the black shape and saw that it was a black dragon, five times the size of Malefor and power radiated from the beast, like heat from a forest fire. Burning red eyes were deep voids of anger, hate and malice. The huge dragon looked at Spyro, then opened his maw, filled with razor sharp fangs as long as Spyro's leg. He fired a massive blackish purple flame that shot towards Spyro with terrifying speed. That was when Spyro had woken up.

"I wonder who that new dragon was. If he even exists... No, I'm sure he does. I've had too many dreams like this to be stupid enough not take something like this seriously. I'm sure that that was when I pieced the world together so it was not that long ago. My viewpoint in the dream was also weird. It was as if the dragon could see me but I was still in the core piecing the world together. After that I had to escape before I was trapped."

Cynder stirred in her sleep, Spyro watched her for a while. This calmed his thoughts as he thought of just how much he loved that dragoness. He strolled over to her and placed one of his paws over one of hers. He remained like this for an hour before she woke up.

"Morning Spyro" she smiled

"Morning Cyn." he laughed.

The dragonnes lifted her head up and kissed him lightly. She pulled away after a moment and looked into his eyes, her emerald eyes sparking. Rolling onto her side, Cynder got up and stretched. Spyro watched her stretch and grinned wolfishly "Stiff are we?"

"A little," admitted Cynder. "Someone's still sleeping. Shall we wake up the little gemstone." the dragoness gave a fiendish giggle

Spyro looked at her, half in surprise half in amusement. Cynder got some water in a hollwed out log with a natural cap on one end and a vine tied around the other. Spyro breathed a light column of ice on the makeshift bucket, so as to make the water icy cold. Cynder flew above Amethyst and gripping the bucket in her front talnos, tipped it so the contents spilled on the dragoness.

"AAAAAAAYYYYEEEEEEIIIIIIAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" yelped Amethyst. The purple dragoness shot bolt upright, her limbs were as rigid as boards and her body as tense as a pulled bow string. She saw Spyro and Cynder laughing their heads off.

"Haha. Ve- ve- ry fu n-nny you-ou t-two." she said through chattering teeth

"I think you may have overdone it with the ice Spyro." observed Cynder

"Y-ya th...ink" said Amethyst irritably. Cynder put her wing around her.

"Sorry, that was the weakest that it would go." murmured Spyro sheepishly

Cynder rolled her eyes. Amethyst shivered so Spyro breathed a thin column of fire onto the bucket they had used. As the inside was wet it didn't ignite instantly. After the reamining moisture had evaporated (which took around two minutes) the bucket flickered into flame. Cynder helped Amethyst over to it as the violet dragoness was too cold to move and her joints had stiffened painfully.

"Thank... you... Cy- Cynder." said Amethyst gratefully. She slightly shifted her joints constantly to unstiffen them.

"Last night was freezing." said Spyro "We're all stiff after it."

A cracking noise nearby made them all jump. Spyro stood in front of the two dragonesses and called out "Who's there?"

A small lizard crawled next to them. Amethyst laughed nervously "Just a lizard. Phew."

"But was it?" asked Cynder quietly. Spyro nodded at her the slipped into the bushes as quietly as he could. He disappeared from sight quickly in the thick forest undergroth.

Cynder said "I hope it was just a lizard but it was too loud for that" Amethyst nodded. There was another thing bothering her

"What age is Spyro?" she asked

"I5, why do you ask?"

"Well. I'm only 14 so I'm the one that shouldn't exist" Amethyst sighed

Cynder looked up at the sky for a minute then whispered "I don't know why there is two purple dragons at this time, nor how it could have happened. Spyro and Malefor was different because Malefor was not from this time. The only person who would know is the Chronicler."

Deep in the bushes, Spyro shivered as the familiar feeling of fire flowing through him returned. Shaking the feeling of; he continued through the leafy undergrowth. The morning dew dripped onto his purple scales and his claws clacked against the hard crystalline floor. Crackling sounds make him pause and listen. A chorus of undecipherable shouts and calls echoed through the air. Birds flew from their perches and mice and lizards scurried for shelter. Spyro pressed forward. He came to a spot where the undergrowth ended and peered out of it. A low gasp escaped him as his eyes fixed on a terrifying scene.

Standing in the middle of the clearing was a massive creature made entirely of ice. The only thing that it could be compared to was long dead. Tyrannosaurus Rex. However this was at least twice the size of any T. Rex and it's claws were much larger and stronger. it's stance was more upright and it's tail was flexible like a thick icy snake, writhing and twisting in fantastic patterns. Spyro had not noticed this while he had been crawling but the temperature had plummeted to about minus ten. A horde of dark creatures stood around the creature, howling and seemingly praising it. Spyro slinked back to the others and said

"Well, I've found out why it was so cold." He descibed to them what he had saw

Cynder said "I've never heard of anything like that before."

"Me neither," breathed Amethyst.

"We can't let it stay here." said Spyro, his had set and his eyes were determined

Cynder nodded. Amethyst hesitated but nodded "Let's go." she murmured.

The trio crept back through the undergrowth. This was easier than usual as Spyo had already carved a sort of tunnel by going through it before. This meant that they had to go single file. Spyro went first, then Cynder and finally Amethyst. When they reached the end they moved so all three of them were in a row with Spyro in the middle.

"When I say now. Jump out and, Amethyst, you use fire, Cynder emm, use poison." they nodded.

"HELLO!" yelled a voice from behind them "I FOUND YOU!" Sparx floated behind them

"Sparx." hissed Spyro "We're kinda busy."

"Oh, you're always bu- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" a dark shadow passed over them

The dragons looked up slowly. The Ice monster had heard Sparx and was now looming over them. It brought a massive foot down upon them. They all scattered to avaoid it. Spyro breathed a column of Fire at the creatures leg. It howled in pain but proceeded to try and blast him with an icy breath. The purple dragon dodged it. Cynder hit it in the stomach by jumping up and using a scorpion strike. This created a large gash in it's icy body. Enraged the creature lumbered after her. Spyro distracted it's attention with a fire bomb. Pain lanced through his body as he was too slow to avoid a punch. His scales burned as an icy cold washed over them. Every bone in his body felt as though it was shattered intp pieces and the young dragon knew that at least three were, his hip and two of his ribs. Cynder narrowly dodged a stamp.

_Wooh, that was close. _she thought

Amethyst used a comet dash on the monster. She gasped as her head spun. She felt like a boulder had fell on her head

"Comet dashes are a very bad idea." she said to Spyro.

Spyro flew up to it's face and blasted a massive torrent of shining orange flames. With a loud crash the beast fell over. Amethyst breathed more fire upon it's neck while Cynder burned it with her poison breath. A blast of Icy wind burst from it's body. Knocking all of the dragons into trees.

Sparx was flowing around fretting for his foster brother. This was going badly. A noise behind him made him turn around. The black dragon from the last chapter was behind him. He put his finger on his snout and disappeared into shadow.

_Who was that wierdo? _thought Sparx.

Spyro breathed more flames on the creature. This time the flames were white and were twice as hot as ordinary fire. The creature roared in pain.

"What the heck was that?" gasped Cynder as she was struck by the monsters tail.

"It was white fire. The hottest flame." said Amethyst as she dodged a kick. A blast of icy energy from the maw of the monster took out the two dragonesses and left Spyro on his own. He blasted more white fire on the creatures chest, then rose up into the air and used a Fire fury. The ice beast began to heat up and turned an angry red. It clawed at it's body creating massive gashes. Icy liquid flowed from the wounds and froze the ground that it touched. With a final roar the creature blew apart. Chunks of ice flew everywhere. Spyro collapsed to the ground in exhaustion a clump of ice hit him and he was thrown into Cynder and Amethyst. Sparx yelled

"Yay! Spyro you did it! That guy wasn't so tough. Woohooh"

Spyro felt his vision failing as he lost all of the energy in his body. The dark creatures looked at one another before advancing on the wounded dragons. Amethyst and Cynder stood up weakly and placed themselves in front of Spyro. A red gem smashed next to them as it was dropped from the sky. The dragons felt some energy flow into them but it still wasn't enough for them to fight of the Dark creatures.

Spyro stood up and said "Well, this is it."

Cynder nuzzled him gently. Amethyst looked at the dark creatures "But where did the gem come from?" she asked quietly. The other two didn't hear her. All of the dragons got ready for the charge. The Dark horde raised their weapons and ran at the trio. They skidded to a halt when they were ten feet away however. Spyro and Cynder looked in confusion as the ground swirled with shadow.

Amethyst said "And here he goes again."

A black dragon jumped from the shadow. The dark warriors looked up at him. He landed in the middle of them and blasted a pulse of dark energy through his body. The blast knocked the crowd on their backs. They got up however and slashed their weapons at him. He was cut by three of them but dodged the rest. Spyro watched in case the dragon got into trouble and needed help. Cynder looked at the dragon with fear and wonder in her eyes. Amethyst yelled

"Go Slasher."

This made Cynder gasp slightly. Slasher knocked three over with his massive tail then whacked another few with his large wings. He breathed shadowfire on the ones on the ground and killed them. The rest decided to run away but Slasher jumped in front of them. He shot black lightning towards them and paralysed them. Lastly he used an electric Fury to kill them. He landed on the ground and panted slightly.

Amethyst ran up and nuzzled him "Cutting it close as always."

Slasher laughed "Your welcome Amethyst." then nuzzled the purple dragoness back.

Spyro said "Well they two look friendly"

Cynder nodded, She was looking at Slasher and trying to remain inconspicuous.

Slasher raised his head "Long time no see. Cynder"

"I know Slasher."

"It's an even longer time since i seen the real you. Rather than the one who was trying to kill me."

"That wasn't me."

"I know." said Slasher as he closed his eyes.

"Well, why were you going to try and kill me?" hissed Cynder

"Because, I didn't know that you had changed back."

Spyro said "Yeah, I beat her and she became her normal self."

Slasher looked at Spyro "Yes I heard that from Amethyst. Well that uncomplicates things at least. I'm Slasher, Cynder's brother."

Amethyst looked at him and Spyro looked at Cynder.

"Is this true?" asked the two purple dragons at the same time. The two black dragons nodded at the same time.

Sparx said "So the evil psycho she-dragon has a brother."

"I thought you had stopped calling me that, Sparx" said Cynder fixing her eyes on the dragonfly

Sparx looked away "Well I haven't called you it in ages so I decided just to do it, no offence meant."

"None taken" laughed Cynder.

Slasher closed his eyes again and Spyro noticed the mark on his forehaed "Hey you have the same mark as Cynder,"

He nodded "Yes, the Dragon of Darkness mark."

"What is that?" asked spyro

Slasher didn';t answer for a while. He remained perfectly still then said "Basically, it's a dragon that can control darkness plus a few more elements. Not as powerful as the purple dragon but powerful enough. Usually they were evil. Darkwrath himself is one."

"Cynder, we've heard that name before."said Spyro

"Yeah, the lizard thing told us that Darkwrath was the name of his master."

Amethyst said "He's also both Slasher and Cynder's father."

Cynder gasped "What?!?"

Slasher nodded then stood up he jumped into a tree and sat there with his massive tail hanging down, the tail blade swinging like a pendulum

Cynder said "What was that ice thing?"

Slasher shrugged "I don't know but if you see one again, have one dragon not fighting it so that if there are dark creatures around, you will not be defenceless like you were this time."

"How did the war go?" asked amethyst

"Everyone is dead. Well everyone except Sora Blackfrost and Cyrus, they survived. But no one else." whispered Slasher a tear fell from his eyes.

Amethyst looked down

"What war?" asked Spyro.

"A terrible one." said a female voice behind them. Spyro turned to see a Black dragoness a black dragon and a turquoise blue dragoness with feathered wings

**And that my friends is chapter 14. I hope you liked it. It was fun for me to write. Blackfrost belongs to Cynderfrost HowlingMoon. Cyrus belongs to Black Cyrus and Sora belongs to Luna345. They all write awesome fics so check them out when you can**

**Slasher**


	15. Coming Together

Coming Together

"Spyro Cynder. This is Blackfrost, Cyrus and Sora."

Blackfrost was a slim black dragoness. Her sparkling eyes were sapphire and showed a life full of anger, fighting and hardships. Her wings were a frosty blue and very delicate but powerful at the same time. She had eight light blue horns on her head and a scythe like blade on the tip of her tail. She had small silver wing blades on her wings that were incredibly sharp.

Cyrus was a lean yet muscular black dragon with large wings, one grey and one black. The grey wing had a long thin scratch on it's surface which hindered his flying slightly. He had silver eyes that shone like moonlight and darted from side to side every so often. He was an ex assasin and always aware of his surroundings. He was the largest of the group and the strongest physically.

Sora was the small slender turquoise blue dragoness. She had a small symbol of a cresent moon and a star on her head and four sharp silver horns that curved backwards slightly. Her wing were feathered like those of a bird and were snowy white, like those of an angel. Her tail was long and flexible with a delicate but sharp silver blade flashing at the end of it. Her eyes were a bright green and very warm and kind. It was she who had spoken.

Spyro said "nice to meet you. I'm Spyro."

Cyrus laughed "We know who you are. And we know who Cynder is too."

Cynder lowered her head. Spyro stood protectively in front of her "Anyone tries to hurt her and I'll rip them apart."

"Hey chill purple boy. We weren't going to hurt her."

Sora laughed "No, we weren't. It was only Slasher who was going to fight her and then only if she was still evil."

Spyro said "Well, why did Amethyst try?"

Amethst said "I gave you my reasons a while ago."

Slasher stopped any more conversation. "Right this is all okay and everthing but we need to get going. That war was the first of many and this situation can only get worse."

Amethyst looked at the ground but Spyro looked at Slasher "Who was this war against?"

"My father and his army. Fifty thousand dragons stood against them and the only survivors are the ones you see here." whispered Slasher

"Fifty thousand. I didn't even know there was that many left. " said Cynder in awe.

"There is a lot more of us than there seems." said Blackfrost "My father didn't succeed in eradicating the dragons like he wanted to."

"Who was your father?" asked Spyro

Blackfrost looked down, her body tensed and she flexed her talons and whipped her bladed tail through the air. "My father is... Malefor."

Spyro gasped. Cynder snarled "You! Blackfrost, I should have recognised the name. You helped him turn me evil."

"No. I di..." Blackfrost was cut off as Cynder hissed and jumped at her. Slasher stood in between them to stop a fight.

"Enough!" he snapped, allowing his jaws to crack together. "We can't fight against each other. If we do then this battle is lost."

Spyro said "No one can control their species, parents." he nodded at Blackfrost. "or, in some occasions. Their past." he looked at Cynder.

Cynder nodded and backed away from Blackfrost, she stood next to spyro who put his wing around her. Blackfrost sat down on her haunches, her body remained tense however and her eyes were cold. Sora said

"Slasher."

He looked at her "Yes?"

"I know that time is of the essence but I think that we should all take some time to get to know each other and tell everyone about ourselves."

Slasher nodded then flicked his tail "True. Plus I think Spyro, Cynder and Amethyst are kinda tired from their fight with that Iceraptor."

The trio that had been mentioned nodded.

Amethyst said "Yeah, and before that I got a rather rude wake up call."

Spyro grinned sheepishly. Slasher laughed "Did it involve a bucket of water?"

Spyro nodded "Yeah but it also involved ice breath."

Cyrus put on a mock scolding tone as he said "Now now Spyro that is no way to treat a lady."

Amethyst giggled while the rest fell about laughing. Cynder gasped for breath as she said "Holy Dragonfire this is fun."

Slasher narrowed his different coloured eyes "Hoi, that's my phrase sis."

Blackfrost said "Well, you can always find another one."

Slasher said "I guess I'll have to. Oh and while you two are talking. Cynder, apologise to Blackfrost."

The two black dragonesses looked at each other. Cyrus dived to the ground and put his paws over his head. Every other dragon, plus the dragonfly present was silent as they looked at each other. Cynder said "Sorry. I guess I shouldn't have snapped like that."

Blackfrost nodded then said flatly "I'm used to it."

Cynder grinned "You and me both then"

The other dragoness looked away with a snort.

Sora breathed a sigh of relief then walked over and hit Cyrus in the behind with her tail. The yelped and jumped upright saying "Where did the explosion go!"

Slasher rolled his eyes. Spyro said "There wasn't one. Cynder and Blackfrost settled their differences already while you were acting like a bomb was about to go off."

Cyrus laughed then sat down again, "Oh, well that's good. Maybe we can all get along now."

Everyone nodded. Sparx said "No one forget about me! My name is Sparx, the god of Tall Plains. You probably know Spyro and Cynder's story but they would never have got anywhere without me."

"Yeah Sparx you were a great help." said Cynder struggling to contain her laughter.

Blackfrost looked at Sparx coldly "could you have said that any faster."

"Certainly." said the dragonfly "No-one forget-about-me! My-name-is-Sparx-the-god-of-Tall Plains-You-probably-know-Spyro-and-Cynder's-story but-they-would-never-have-got-anywhere-without-me."

Blackfrost hissed "Great, a chatterbox."

Slasher laughed "Come on sourpuss. He can't be any worse than Amethyst now can he... OWCH!"

The "owch" was justified because Amethyst had whacked the back of his head with her tail.

"Amethyst isn't that bad." said Spyro "Sparx is ten times worse."

Amethyst glared at him "Are you just trying to get on my good side after what happened this morning."

Spyro looked down, speechless. Cynder mused "Well Spyro, you did freeze the water."

"Yeah, but you threw it over her, Cynder"

Cynder tried to say something but all that came out was a stammer. Amethyst chuckled

"Yeah but Cynder's a girl so she's cool. Boys are wierd."

Spyro rolled his eyes "Boys say the same about girls."

Cynder hit him lightly "Girls are so not wierd."

"Maybe," said Spyro as put his wing around Cynder and nuzzled her. Amethyst looked at Slasher who was cleaning his massive wings. A wierd look glowed in her eyes but the Dragon of Darkness either didn't notice or ignored it. Cynder noticed this though and in a split second worked something out. Sparx was buzzing around talking to Cyrus and Sora about how awesome he was. The angel dragoness just smiled and nodded once Sparx took a breath, not really listening. Cyrus tried to take in what Sprax was saying for a few minutes then gave up, lapsing into a confused silence while he tried to make sense of something Sparx had said five sentences ago. Sora rescued him by saying.

"Yes, very well Sparx but Cyrus and I are tired. Tell us more tomorrow."

The dragonfly skulked in a corner then tried his luck with Blackfrost who gave him a look that made any dirty look Cynder had ever given him look like a smile. Sparx then decided to stay near Spyro's horns. Slasher was looking at the sky. Cynder walked up to him.

"Slasher?"

"What?" he asked without looking at her.

"Are you still mad at me. When you left Concurrent skies after fighting me you looked furious"

The dragon was silent. He didn't want to answer that. Cynder waited for a few minutes then walked away.

"What did you ask him?" asked Spyro

"Just if he was still mad at me. He never answered me though."

Amethyst said "He was never mad at you. He was mad at himself."

"What? Why?" Cynder yelped

"Well. He thinks it's his fault that you were recaptured."

Cynder looked over at her brother. Slasher walked away from the group. They all watched him go but Amethyst, Sora, Cyrus, Amethyst and Cynder all knew him enough to leave him alone. Spyro looked at Blackfrost and smiled but the dragoness looked at him coldly. Spyro was slightly taken aback by the reaction. He then thought

_Well I did kill her father. He may have been evil but he was still her father._

Blackfrost sat next to Sora and Cyrus "What are you two doing?"

Sora said "Nothing. Just talking."

"Can I join?" asked Blackfrost.

"Of course," said Cyrus "Don't need to ask."

Blackfrost sat down "Anyone find it wierd that there is two purple dragons."

Sora nodded "Yeah it is wierd but there has to be a reason behind it. We're going to see the Chronicler about it anyway."

Spyro felt the familiar hot feeling as the Chronicler was mentioned. Cynder looked at him, knowing what had happened

"We need to go see the Chr... eh, that Dragon who lives in The Whites Isles soon"

Spyro nodded "Yeah I know."

Amethyst said "We all need to go see him. He told Slasher to bring us there when we found you."

"Wouldn't the Chronicler know that I wasn't evil then. Oops sorry Spyro."

Spyro shivered then said "It's okay. "

Amethyst said " He did say that there was a chance Malefor had turned you evil again."

Cynder lowered her head "He did turn me evil but Spyro snapped me out of it."

Blackfrost said venemously "So purple boy saves the day again."

Spyro opened his mouth but Amethyst said "Don't rise. She's looking for a fight. She's a bit of a bitch. I guess she got that off of her father."

Blackfrost snarled flaring her wings in a threatening manner. She growled low and menacing "Never... ever... mention... my... father... again."

Sora and Cyrus walked over. They sat down. Blackfrost stayed a little way away from the group. She had always been a loner and was so fond of fighting that many dragons were scared of her anyway.

Cynder walked over to her "Blackfrost?"

"Yes." she hissed

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," growled Blackfrost

"I know that there is something."

"Oh aren't you clever." snarled Blackfrost, turning her back on Cynder

Cynder walked back to the others. Without a word she sat down next to Spyro. Sora looked at Blackfrost and thought

_Can't she just try and be nice?_

"Now what do we do?" asked Cyrus looking around.

At that moment there was a loud boom and Slasher landed in between them. He was scorched and burned. Blackfrost ran over to him. The rest gathered round him

"What the heck happened?" asked Cynder

"The Darkdrakes are here,"

Amethyst, Sora, Cyrus and Blackfrost gasped. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx looked confused. Cyrus explained

The Darkdrakes are dragons without a shred of good left in them. They live for nothing but fighting and bloodshed and will not give up until they have slaughtered all of the opposition. They have no emotion, except anger and hate. They will eradicate everything that is not like them mercilessly.

Spyro and Cynder shivered while Sparx hid behind Spyro. Blackfrost asked Slasher

"What happened to you?"

"I was watching them one of them blasted me back here."

Sora asked "But what are they doing here?"

Suddenly a dark shadow fell over them. All of the dragons looked up as the area around them darknened. A massive black dragon flew over them.

"It's the dragon from my dream."

Slasher looked at Spyro then back at the dragon. The dragon blasted a dark red flame out of it's maw. A huge explosion echoed through the forest. Spyro looked with horror in his eyes as he yelled

"That was the village."

Cynder said "We have to help them,"

Amethyst said "Sora, Cyrus go with them. Me, Slasher and Blackfrost will stay here and stop any Darkdrakes who decide to pillage the village. Most won't though."

Spyro, Cynder, Cyrus and Sora nodded before running off towards the village...

**And that my readers is chapter 15. Please review. Hit the little green button please. Oh Kamilia the whole point of this Story is that there is 2 purple dragons born at the same time. I know what I'm doing trust me. Review please**

**Amethyst- Or I'll come after you**

**Amethyst that didn't work last time. Oh and about your "Boys are wierd" thing**

**Amethyst- Uh oh *runs***

**Slasher out. I need to go chase Amethyst anyway. **


	16. Destruction

Destruction

Spyro, Cynder, Sora and Cyrus ran as hard as they could to the Dragonfly Village. Sparx flew up to them and stayed next to Spyro. All of the dragons skidded to a halt just before they reached the village. They couldn't go any nearer, in place of the village was a huge pillar of flames. Spyro tried to go through it. Cynder pulled him back with her tail.

"Spyro there is nothing that you can do," she whispered

"I have to do something, I can't let everyone die,"

He pushed Cynder's tail away and jumped into the flames. His hard scales stopped the blaze hurting him too badly but he still felt the burn of the hot fire. Irritated at Spyro's stupidity Cynder flew above the flames with Cyrus, Sora and Sparx hard on their tail. Sora used her wings to protect the dragonfly from the intense heat radiating in waves from the flames. Spyro gasped as he felt the flames cease to lick his scales and the temperature cooled slightly. He looked up as Cynder, Cyrus and Sora landed next to him. Cynder snapped

"Spyro, don't ever do that again,"

"Sorry, this is just too similar to how Ignitus died."

Cynder couldn't see a connection but didn't press the dragon. Instead she said

"Right, we need to get all of the dragonflies out of here."

They all nodded and began to search for any dragonflis that were still alive. Sora found a group huddled together, trying to hide from the flames in their home. Sora noticed that a burning branch was about to fall on the house.

"Come with me," she said urgently

"What are you?" asked the biggest dragonfly.

"That doesn't matter, just come with me or you're all going to die," said the angel dragoness hurriedly.

The dragonflies were about to protest but she picked them up in her talons and threw them out of the hous just as the fiery branch fell on the house and her wing which was still inthe way. She winced in pain but moved on to try and find more dragonflies. Turning back to the ones she had just rescued she said

"Fly as high as you can to get over the flames, tell any other dragonflies you see to do the same," with that she ran off

Cyrus and Cynder had found about ten dragonflies between them and were both trying to convince a third group to get out of the village. The stubborn dragonflies only moved when Spyro came and told them to get out of the village. Suddenly the two dragonflies that Spyro and Sparx most wanted to see flew up to the dragons

"What's going on?" asked Nina

Spyro said "A dragon attacked the village and an army is heading here. We need to get out of here, now!"

Flash said "There is no more surviving dragonflies in th village, there were about fifty of us, and that has been diminished to seventeen"

Spyro looked at the ground. This place had been his home for ten years when he had thought he had been a dragonfly. To see it transformed was shocking but to see it burning wrenched at his heart and made him feel ill inside. Cynder nuzzled him then said

"We need to get out of here. If that dragon comes back we're dead."

Spyro shook his head "We can't let that dragon get away with this. We have to fight it."

Sora hit Spyro on the head "Spyro, listen to yourself. That dragon razed the entire forest in a single pass. It would make dragon food out of you."

Spyro snorted irritably. Cynder said "Come on. It's getting too hot in here."

Spyro nodded and the four dragons helped the dragonflies over the inferno. Spyro and the dragonflies looked back at their former home. They didn't have much time to mourn it though as another explosion sounded in the distance. Slasher ran up to them, followed by Amethyst and Blackfrost. Cyrus said

"We got all of the surviving dragonflies out but the village is destroyed, there's nothing left."

Slasher looked up at the dragon flying in the sky. The massive beast had already set a ten square mile section of the forest ablaze. Spyro growled low in his throat as the army marched past them. He blasted a fireball at one of the creatures and killed it. The rest walked over their fallen comrade as if he wasn't their anymore.

Cynder looked at the fire and the few remaining dragonflies then asked "Why?"

Slasher looked at her "Why all the destruction? Because he likes it. Plain and simple."

Spyro looked at Slasher "We need to stop him."

The black dragon nodded "I know. but first I need we need to go to the Chronicler. He wanted us to bring you to him. He told us he had a few things to tell all of us. The first is why there are two purple dragons and two Dragon of Darknesses born at the same time."

Spyro nodded then looked at his parents "We need to go."

Nina hugged her son and Flash said "Show that dragon who's boss son."

Sparx chimed in "Not going without me are you?"

Spyro said "Sparx, this is dangerous."

"And? I always go with you."

Spyro looked down then said "Well, as you were helpful at points during the last adventure. I think that you can tag along in this one,"

Cynder fixed Sparx with a death glare "But one annoying comment and I'll kick you all the way back here."

"Okay Cynder, no need to get so worked up."

A snarling roar cut them off as the dragon landed in front of them. He grinned maniacally

"Well, I might as well polish you all off now that I have the chance."

"You shall do no such thing while I am around."

Everyone looked around and saw a large dragoness. Her scales glistened with every hue imaginable: gold, pink, silver, blue, red and every other colour. The colours were continuasly shifting and sparkling in an entrancing way; if you stared at them too long you would lose yourself in the myriad of sparkling lights. She was slim with large violet wings that were so clean and whole they could have belonged to a hatchling. A huge elegant crest ran from her forehead down to the base of her tail. Claws as sharp as ice protruded from gemlike paws. Her wing blades and tail blade were light blue and as lethal as a trio of cobras. Two silver horns spiraled above light, shining blue eyes with so much depth it was like staring into the sea. Ther was also something odd about this dragon. However, amid all of the sparkling colours was the rarest of all dragon colours. Purple.

Spyro stared at the dragoness. All of them had noticed that she was a purple dragon. Amethyst and Spyro looked at each other in wonder. The dragoness said

"Darkwrath, you pick on children like a coward. Pick on someone you're own size."

This was a kind of wierd statement as Darkwrath was five times the size of the new dragoness who in turn was as large as Volteer or Cyril. Darkwrath laughed then lashed his tail at the dragoness. She jumped over the massive tail.

Darkwrath snorted "Still as agile as ever Sparklefire."

With a snort Sparklefire blasted a fireball at Darkwrath. He dodged it then blasted Black fire at the youngster. They all scattered.

Sparklefire hissed "You lot get out of here."

Spyro moved forward to help but Cynder pulled him back. Slasher said "We need to go to the White Isle."

Everyone took off. Spyro looked at the fighters once again before following the others to the legendary White Isle.

**And that my good readers is Chapter 16. Hope you all like. I'm not continuing on this until I get ten reviews so if you want to see the end then review. Simples**

**Would anyone be interested in reading a story about Ember growing up? By that I mean stopping being a spoilt brat who is obsessed with Spyro**


End file.
